My Name is Alice
by Anna the Viking XD
Summary: Alice is considered a low life orphan, that is down on her luck. But when Hook kidnaps her and she meets Peter and the lost boys, what emotions do they draw out? and what the hell is she gonna do when Wendy and her brothers show up? Alice is in for the flight of her life between playing keep away with the pirates and fighting for a place to belong, how will she ever get home?
1. My Name is Alice

**Anna: hey you all got my message I hope! Well here is the new chapter one for the formally know '1901 Before the Darlings! Wait what?' thank you all for the support. A few followers PMed me and woke me up from the evil monster called life! So let us slip back into the realm of my creation! Remember I don't own a thing! Without further ado I present:**

**My Name Is Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**April 20****th****, 1901**

Dear whomever this concerns,

My name is _**ALICE**_. Just Alice; you see the lady who runs this joint –that is somehow called an orphanage- her name is Ms. Malum. And she is everything but a ball of sunshine, whenever a new child is submitted in this hell hole she goes on a diatribe about how all of us no longer have last names due to the fact people no longer cared for us. Most of the older children along with my-self have never believed a word Malum ever said. But the difference is WE have wells, memory wells that give us hope while the smaller kids have yet to delve into to retrieve them.

But enough of this useless ranting. How about of a hint of my hobbies? Well thanks for asking! I usually spend the days cleaning till my hands bleed, then tell stories of adventure to younger lot in the nursery. Now don't tell the kids but my favorite child is Emmie or Emmaline who had sadly lost her parents in a carriage accident that had also rendered her right arm lame. Sadly to say; I have to leave now the mistress beckons.

Forever Trapped,

Alice

* * *

><p>Alice closed the book with a heavy hearted sigh as she heard the shrill cries of Ms. Malum. Quickly gathering her skirts and tying her off white, stained apron around her green woolen skirt.<p>

"Happy 14th birthday to me.." she muttered darkly before descending the back stairs bouncing lightly on the balls of her slippered feet. Hoping Malum wouldn't notice her tardiness she silently slipped into the tiled kitchen to start breakfast for the others. However, her luck seemed to run a bit dry today as Ms. Malum snatched Alice's tiny wrist in her meaty, sweaty hand. Alice cringed at the pressure of the older woman's grip and nails.

"Ye thunk that I wouln' notice yer absence? Di' ya?" Ms. Malum grinned, that atrocious yellow and black smile, "Well ye ca' spend the day washin' the floors and dustin' the rugs. An' on top of it all ye can miss you' meals for the day." Alice would've liked to give her no satisfaction of surrendering or showing signs of weakness but her stomach betrayed her giving a loud groan.

"Traitor.." the fourteen year old muttered to her abdomen, as she started scrubbing away at the dirt encrusted floors.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**April 20****th****, 1901**

**8:00pm**

Dear whomever this concerns,

I hate this life, why should I be the one suffering? Did I really do something for the lords and ladies of heaven to curse me with this? And I say this not out of emotional pain but of physical, Malum has pushed us all so hard, especially me, but today was too far. I was made to scrub till my knee's bled, and body malnourished. I would tell you more of my day but the nursery children are requesting my presence and a story.

Forever in Pain,

Alice

* * *

><p>Closing the bear skin journal, Alice turned in her chair and stood up her ivory night gown billowing around her ankles as she swept out of the twelve and up girl's room to the nursery. Opening the thin pine door the blonde was immediately greeted with eager faces of this night's adventure. Alice was content with her craftsmanship with stories, she felt as if she could get lost in the worlds she painted. Alice finally snapped out of her dream like state when a small hand tugged her night dress. Glancing down she saw Emmie and hoisted her up onto her hip.<p>

"So tonight's Emmie's pick, sweet heart what would you like to hear?" The blonde asked the three year old on her hip.

"Cwinderwella? Like my mummy's?" Alice nodded and sat down on her chair as Emmie poisoned tiny frame on the older girls lap. The rest of the children flocked around her; their ears tuned ready to hear what was about to spew from the blonde's mouth.

"Well there once was a beautiful girl who had recently lost her mother…." As she spun the story like a spiders web she saw many of the young faces below her change expressions, "And in order to become rich and famous the step-mother cut off her daughter's heel and big toe, and wrapped it in cloth, she proceeded to jam her daughter's foot into the glass slipper. Surprisingly it fit leaving the prince to marry that wicked girl and poor heartbroken Cinderella to be her lady in waiting till the day they all died." By the time Alice was done Emmie and most of the children were asleep, so she made her way through child after child and tucking them in. When the fourteen year old was finished she silently slipped out of the room and was headed toward the teens room.

"Cute story, now off to the punishing room with you brat." A chilling voice rung out bouncing off the hollow walls, Alice felt her heart leap into her throat; spinning around she was face to… well bosom with the infamous, red eyed bitch herself –Ms. Malum- staring her down.

"Ya know Ms. Malum, I'm beginning to take a liking to the punishing room, and I think it would be more appropriate to just move my trunk and bed up there permanently, it save your old breathes." Alice told the rather robust lady as she prodded her thin frame up the stairs. Alice could practically feel the glare on her back, burning her. Malum spun the girl around as soon as they reached to attic door and swiftly brought the back of her hand down upon her pale cheek; then pushed her into the open doorway.

Alice brought her own delicate hand to the now red flesh that marred her face.

"Oww~ that hurt." She moaned nursing her swollen face. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and yet the girl knew she would not cry. She hasn't been able to cry since she was ten. Slinking over to the window, she gazed out longingly. How she wanted to frolic in the streets, run in the rain, just like she used too. Eventually she had dozed off; but as soon as she had a flying pirate ship landed next to the window and a gang plank lowered onto the sill, quietly as to not stir the occupant sleeping. Yet, unbeknownst to them this girl was the lightest sleeper.

Alice's eye lids flew open to reveal striking vanadium blue eyes, which scanned the area alertly. As soon as they had landed upon the ship she opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by a hand. The small teen was spun around, to face a man in his late forties wearing the gaudiest shade of red, and horrible curled up moustache and matching hook.

" 'Ello dove," he smiled, pearly white teeth glinting in the dark. Alice jerked her head to the right violently to release her mouth to speak.

" Who the hell are you? I sure as hell don't know any bloody pirate?!" the smile just grew more sinister.

"Of course you do love, but while your stay with me we'll get to know each other _very _well. And with that the man holding her struck the girls temple effectively knocking her unconscious. The captain grinned as she was hoisted into a bag and brought upon the ship, it was true he did know her, he knew her name was _**Alice**_. As he strode up to the bow if the ship he took out the bear skin journal, he knew _everything_, and Pan… oh yes Pan the foolish boy could never resist a pretty damsel in distress. The man gently opened the book and began to read starting with:

My Name is _**Alice**_…..

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: hey so this is the new chapter one! Yay! let me know what you think ok?! seriously please! thanks to all of you for inspiration! and the song I listened to:<strong>

**Song: Save Me From Myself**

**Artist: Vertical Horizon **

**Album: Burning The Days**

**Anna: Amazing song! leave a review please!**


	2. My Name is? Confused? Sister?

**Anna: Hello faithful readers thanks for being saints and patient with me! Remember Kiddies I don't own anything! So here is Chapter two of:**

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle." ~ Lewis Carroll, <strong>_**Alice in Wonderland**_

* * *

><p>Alice really did not want to wake up. She did not want to face the day that would have Malum yelling at her. She couldn't quite remember how or when she fell asleep but she did have the craziest dream; one about pirates kidnapping her! The very thought was laughable in Alice's mind, never in her life had she dreamt of something so ridiculous! To her logical mind and she told stories for Pete's sake! But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to open her eyelids for fear of truth.<p>

The scratchy fabric, which wound around her like a mother's womb to a fetus. Alice's nose crinkled slightly at the horrid smells that wafted into the sack, heavy foot-steps could be heard coming to her still body made her heart pound a bit faster in her chest. The fourteen year old kept her breath steady as she heard the person approach her.

" 'Ey, beaut' the Capin' wants a word wit' ye, c'mon wake up!" the voice was deep and sounded acrid. Alice lay there in hope that he would go away soon so she could think up a plan.

"I know ye ain't sleepin' ge' up!" this time her guard spent no time punishing her for acting, a swift kick to her ribs left an audible crack. Alice was left gasping for air as she was slung over – what she guessed- was his shoulder. She could feel herself bouncing with each step the man holding her took, and the stench of filth slowly dissipated from her nostrils and filled with sea water mist. The creak of another door was opened and she fell down, the floor unfortunately caught her rather hard. The brute from before decided then to rip her out of the bag, rather harshly, and stood her up in front of a dark wood desk.

"Well, it seems you have awoken _**Alice**_, how was your sleep?" came a man's voice from behind the desk. Alice shivered at the way he spoke her name, never in her life had someone said her name filled such…. Malice.

"It was fine… though I cannot say that I enjoyed being knocked out with a sword and thrown in a sack, not to mention loved the palace treatment… tell me do all of the rooms below deck smell like the loo?"

Alice knew that her mouth was going to in big trouble one day, and guess that today was that repent day. The blonde winced at the sharp pain that electrified her nerves, the big brute **( A/N: were gonna call him BB) **struck her with a small dagger to the back of the head.

"Do not speak with such sarcasm and insolence girl," he spat.

"Alright moustache man, what the hell's your name? You know mine already." Her tone cold, as she folded her arms over her non-existent chest waiting impatiently for the curly haired captain to answer.

"Hook, Captain James Hook, my dear Alice."

"Wonderful, now where in the Gods universe am I?"

"No where you need to know, besides you'll be dead soon so what does it matter."

"Y'know I am really _really _ starting to hate you…. So why exactly are you going to kill me? It's not like I did anything wrong…Crazy old man." The childish banter continued for another five minutes; Hook had finally given in to her wit and waved a dismissive hand to have BB take her away back onto the main deck.

"Let me guess I'm bait for something and like the idiotic pirates you are you're going to tie to the main mast and wait for the _thing _you're trying to catch then kill the both of us?" Alice asked, her voice dripping venom at BB who was currently attempting a knot to hold her on place, against the mast. But Alice felt so left out no one was answering her statement/questions; not even BB though she guessed it was because he was ignorant or just not talkative.

Hook decided to finally grace his expectant crew on deck moments later. Turning her cold Vanadium eyes onto Hook, examining him. Red –over done- coat, black cork screw black hair and ice blue eyes, though one could not forget the handle bar moustache that plagued his upper lip.

"Gentlemen, the day has arrived," the blue eyed captain began, voice ringing on the deck causing all the members to stop their tasks and listen to their leader, "that _we_ get _our_ chance. _Our _chance to kill Pan, the thing that has haunted _our_ dreams and infected _our _perfect island! And this girl –a point in Alice's general direction- is _our _ ticket to killing Pan, for what _**HERO **_ can resist a pretty face to rescue." Roars of approval made Alice's stomach churn in fear. But Hook continued with his speech.

"And if all else fails we break his spirit with killing her and saying he couldn't save her in time…" the blondes hearing began to echo in a dizzy haze, Alice wasn't afraid of a lot of things but death, oh yes she was afraid of death. With tunneling vision she barely noticed the ship rocking faster and faster.

And the thing that snapped her out of it was a rooster crow. Lifting her head, Alice tried to focus her weary eyes on the figure –perhaps male- hovering above the ship; normally Alice would have deuced this as a trick of the mind due to exhaustion, but there was no time for facts she just wanted to be saved. And it pained her to admit it but she felt helpless, normally she would put up a struggle, it wasn't normal for her to feel so… drained. The figure pulled out a small dagger and had begun to fight the bloody pirates.

"KILL HIM YOU FOOLS!" Hooks voice screeched above the chaotic noise. Not much sooner had ten more pirates tried to jump the mystery guest. Who Alice thought might be this Pan person. Unfortunately for Hook this Pan was very skilled and had managed –once again- to one up the man. Hook attempted to charge the boy –which he at last got close enough for her to make out his age, which couldn't have been more than 15 or 16-

Hook made a stab toward Pan, only to be deflected and have his sword stuck into the wooden boarding. Pan then proceeded to untie the girl from the red tinted mast, and fly away cackling at the enraged howls sounding from the captain. Once Pan had decided that they were far enough from danger he gently set Alice down allowing her to rebalance her internal equilibrium.'

"So how'd you get to here? Hook seemed to think you very important." His voice startled her for a moment, it was a little deep for such a nimble body. Alice had tried with all her might to not look like a complete moron in front of the young man who she know owed her life to, but her rational brain was failing to compare to the events that had just taken place, her response went a little like this:

"Y-y-you j-just FLEW?! T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! N-NOT A-AD-ADDING UP?!" and went into a lecture about how such things were found only in-

"fairy-tales…" her voice had gone so soft the boy next to her would've missed if he hadn't had trained ears. "I get it now! Fate really does hate me, tell me am I in Wonderland? 'cause it would not be funny if this was happening just because of my name?!" Alice had trailed off again and the rust colored hair boy merely raised an eyebrow before floating on his stomach above her sitting position.

"Listen, I don't know what Wonderland is but this isn't it, welcome to Neverland though! Now are we gonna sit here and sulk or have some fun?" he was about to continue but a vanadium glare shut him right up.

"No, no fun! I need to get home… and just who the hell are you? But thank you for saving me."

"Pleasure, and names Peter, Peter Pan!" again with that same joyous tone. Alice didn't know if she was in a drug Induced dream or not but what she did know was that she was so going to enter this into her journal; which for once she was grateful for the no food punishments Malum would enforce, because she had managed to swipe her bear skin book off Hooks desk.

"So what now… Peter?" she in all honesty had no clue what to do next, or how to get home but she did need shelter and food for the night, so she could survive and come up with a way to get back in the morning. And she was willing to even share the same room with a boy even for the night, even if it meant feeling tainted…

"I know! You can be the lost boy's mother!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't do mother, that word and I have… issues"

"Fine then… how about the lost boys older sister for the time being?"

"That sounds just fine, hey Peter it's getting late perhaps we need to seek shelter soon." Peter tapped his chin and looked at the now orange and red sky before shrugging and picking up the malnourished girl.

"P-put me down!" her face was red as heat kept crawling on her face despite the beat down she was doing.

"Nope. We gotta get home." Alice let out a long weary sigh, and she just relaxed and watched the trees of many shapes and colors whizzed by. Eventually they stopped above an old gnarled tree. The event that took place next scared the hell out of the fourteen year old girl.

He

Dropped

Her

Screaming bloody murder, as she tumbled down part of the trunk opened and revealed a long tunnel. Thankfully she slid down it and into what looked like a main room. Alice came to an alarming stop and slammed hard into the dirt covered ground. Seconds later another weight was added to her back as Peter landed on her.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No I could have died!"

"But you didn't. And where are those boy's. –insert sharp whistle- Boy's1 front and center!" immediately six small boys popped out of the wood work literally. "Sound Off!"

"Slightly!" the one dressed as a fox started.

"Nibs!" the rabbit.

"Curly!" the chubby bear cub yelled.

"**The Twins!" ** Two raccoon boy's shouted simultaneously.

And the last one, a little skunk boy –who couldn't have been any older than 5- waved his arms frantically as if to say 'here', Slightly had clarified for her that his name was Tootles.

"Very good men, and this is Alice, she's gonna be your new sister." And on that happy note the blonde was attacked with big hugs from the six of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: unknown<strong>

**Neverland**

**April 21****st**

**Dear whom ever,**

** You'll never believe this, from the last time we talked so much has happened. Let me catch you up:**

**1. I was kidnapped by pirates and held hostage.**

**2. Saved by a boy named Peter who can FLY!**

**3. Became a sister to a bunch of hellions.**

**4. And am now stuck in a place called Neverland with no way home.**

** Remember when I told you I was sick of the orphanage? Well now I miss it and wish nothing more than to get out of this place. I feel like this is all a dream and all I want to do is to wake up, but is it normal to have the other half that is telling you to stay? I don't know. And at the time I don't even think I know myself; almost as if the Alice I knew back in London stayed in London. But if that's true then who in the world am I? Why is this, the one puzzle I cannot seem to solve? At the moment I am camping in a room full of boys' (yes I know but we can talk about improper behavior later)and am writing this by the moonlight coming in through the cracks and fissures of the contorted tree we are 'living' in. I hope to write soon, and wish to continue, however sleep is a necessary need to humans and must now bid you my lovely journal a farewell.**

**Forever confused,**

**Alic****e**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: and scene! How was it!? Please leave a review hope to see you all soon! Song I listened to during the construction of this chapter:<strong>

**Song: Nobody's Listening**

**Album: Meteroa**

**Artist: Linkin Park**


	3. Nosiness, Fairies, and a Wolf?

**Anna: Hey! I am on a roll! Ok so here is the new chapter! I don't own a damn thing! Yay! Now I realize that no one of has reviewed! Please leave a review!**

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<strong>If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does" ~ Lewis Caroll, <strong>_**Alice in Wonderland**_

* * *

><p><strong>Time: unknown<strong>

**Hangman's Tree**

**April 22, 1892**

**Dear whomever,**

** So it is morning in this strange land. And the boys are gone, I don't know whether I should rejoice in this or be panicked that I was now alone. But while I am up I figured to enlighten you with my plan; as soon as I am quite sure of how to navigate this island I will simply find a vacant beach and set off into the ocean, bloody genius right? Slip out when no one expects? Brilliant. But for the time being I will try to put an entry into this book every chance I get, but they might be short. Such as this one that I am currently writing for. **

**Forever planning,**

**Alice**

* * *

><p>Alice closed her journal and glanced at the hole in the ceiling that she had first fell down. Standing she dusted her night dress and decided to start the first part of the plan. Slowly she started climbing up the tangled roots and shimmied out of the barks hole. The blonde stepped out of the hole and onto the solid ground of Neverland, huffing she set out her destination to the south of the island. Alice had trekked through, what she thought was a good chunk- of Neverland for an hour or so taking in every rock and tree along the way.<p>

The malnourished girl crumpled to her knees somewhere in the never forest. Vanadium eyes prickled with unshed tears, Alice didn't want to admit it but she was lost.

"Why for once can't I mind my own business and just let fate play me like a pawn?" she asked scolding herself for being so stupid. Crawling over to a tree, she curled up into its roots and wrapped her thin arms around her legs trying to curl further into herself. As tough as she was she was still just a girl and was still scared, though she hated the word fear, such an ugly word that had no place in the minds of children. A low growl sounded for the bushes just a few yards away. Startled Alice jumped to her feet never taking her gaze away from the bush.

**RRRGH**

Alice backed up and felt for the lowest branch, feeling it she hastily grasped it, and only for a short amount of time did she turn around and attempt to climb the tree. That was when the wolf leapt out from the bushes its target the small girl before him, claws extended the wolf felt proud when the small humans flesh was ripped open and the red life flow from the wound.

Alice let out a shrill scream of pain before tumbling back into the dirt, wolf looming over her. She was shaking but had managed to grip onto a small branch and yank it as to defend herself. Pinned to soft ground the wolf lowered its great head tauntingly. With her eyes closed the fourteen year old jerked her hand violently and plunged the stick into the wolfs yellow eye. The beautiful creature howled in pain and despair at its loss, while Alice removed her person from the ground trying not to puke at the splatter on her night dress. And she did a great and noble thing, she ran away.

Dashing through the brush, Alice did not even notice the small cuts and gashes that littered her body. All that mattered now was finding the lost boys and or Peter, someone to help her. You see Alice despite what people thought, that she was a tough and strong girl, which in fact was wrong Alice was a coward, everything people knew was her defense system and now it was crashing down. At last the adrenaline seemed to leave her body and she could feel the aches and pain, with a muffled 'help' she collapsed in total darkness.

"Shh! You'll wake her!"

"What! You're the one yelling!"

"Will you both shut up!"

Alice rubbed her eyes and sat up looking for the culprits of the noise and her saviors. She was quite surprised to see three tiny people hovering above her, three tiny people with wings. Groaning at the pickle she realized she was in, putting up a small smile she asked politely:

"Who are you?, no what are you?"

"why my dear girl, were fairies! surely Peter has told you of us." said the fairy on her right dressed in a petite blue flower dress, she had short brown hair with large teal eyes. Alice had had enough of this place first flying boys now fairies, when she gets back to London she **_WILL_**be admitting herself into a psychiatric facility for her destroyed sanity...

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: sorry it was really short! I need sleep! Please review! I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Please oh please review! Thanks for reading see you in chapter 4! <strong>

**Song: Time of Dying **

**Album: One-X**

**Artist: Three Days Grace**


	4. Old Friends, Training, and Jumpsuits?

**Anna: Hey I'm back thanks to Ellinise. Now I don't own a single thing it all belongs to J.M. Barrie. Now onto the chapter!**

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<strong>If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" ~ Lewis Carroll, <strong>_**Alice in Wonderland**_

* * *

><p>Fairies. <em>FAIRIES;<em> the word had been ringing in Alice's head since the little winged person spoke it a few seconds ago. The fairy on her right 'hmped' a bit snapping Alice out of her trance.

"Well seems to me Peter didn't tell both of us something, she didn't know we existed and we didn't know she was slow," The red haired creature said hovering in the blondes face tauntingly.

"Hey! I'm not slow! Just… surprised that's all," the fourteen year old snapped, glaring at the red headed fairy.

Alice then decided to tear her eyes away from the glowing beings and take a look around. Dirt walls towered above her by a good 5 feet extra, vines and rock seemed to be straining to keep the weight of packed dirt from caving in on itself.

"Where exactly am I?" Vanadium eyes connected with the violet of the nice looking white haired fairy in the middle.

"Why Beneath the Never Mountain, the Lost Boys built it to hide out from pirates if they were able to discover Hangman's Tree" The presumed leader of the three, answered. She nodded, and threw the covers off, and shivered at the cool air circulating around her bare legs…. The girl's eyes widened '_Bare Legs'_ looking down she noted –panicked- that she no longer wore her night dress. The outfit she wore now was made of sown silk like leaves that created sort of a jumpsuit, which instead of pants had shorts.

"W-What happened to my clothes?!" this time the youngest fairy from before – the one with the blue flower dress, brown hair, and teal eyes- answered her with a light giggle.

"Why I made you a new outfit, the other rag like thing would simply not do." Alice gapped how such a tiny female could make clothes this size in, what she thought a short amount of time.

"Thanks… I think? But couldn't you have made me a dress it's much more… appropriate for a girl?" the red head again answered this time with a scoff.

"Well how could you fight in a dress? The jumpsuit is so we can teach you. Moron."

* * *

><p>Peter blinked. The scene before him was the absolute definition of chaos, normally Peter loved chaos but not at the moment. Not when a girl was, most likely, lost in Neverland. Yes he had Niamh, Caillech, and Aoife searching but they were only fairies and could only cover so much land without the pirates catching them. He was planning on having the Lost Boys help but as the scene displayed before him showed they were in no position to help; seeing that they were literally tied up in vines. Letting out an aged sigh Peter flew off in search of the Alice.<p>

Slightly looked up from his position in the Knot Boys ball, Peter had left. Slightly called out for help but he was already far off, huffing Peter's second in command wriggled and yelled at Curly to get his foot out of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Alice looked at the black dressed fairy, shock filled her up, and she was a girl. Men fight, not girls though Alice did hate feeling like a damsel. Letting out a defeated huff, she nodded in agreement.<p>

"Alright but I need to know your names first is that fair? Mines Alice." The three fairies looked at each other but answered anyway.

"Names, Caillech, got that? Pronounced: Kee-lek, moron." the very aggressive red head, with black pants and a white shirt said, she did have some of the prettiest eyes though: a light grey.

"Hi Alice, my names Aoife. **( A/N: pronounced EE-fe) **it's so nice to meet you!" the youngest in blue shouted joyfully.

"It is very nice to meet your acquaintance, my name is Niamh, **(A/N: pronounced Nee-va) **and I apologize for Caillech's behavior" the most mature and oldest said a calm smile on her face, short white hair and violet eyes complementing her mint green skirt and aqua top.

Alice smiled, a real smile not a fake one that she had worn in London. Standing up she gasped at the sparks of pain that ran through her back. Niamh quickly fluttered around to her and eased her back into the soft, leafy cot.

"Careful, Caillech spent a lot of time on stitching those wounds… Aoife helped she made a slave that numbs the pain," Niamh said, her soothing voice calming the blood rushing in her ears. Then Aoife smiled.

"Oh-oh I know, we could tell her our elements till Daithi **(A/N: pronounced: Dah-hee) **gets back from finding Peter!" her bubbly attitude seemed to finally cause Caillech to snap, because she was currently trying to attack the youngest.

"A wonderful idea Aoife, and Caillech restrain yourself." The eldest scolded and praised, turning back to the dizzy blonde she opened her mouth again, "I am a Moon Fairy, Caillech is a Battle fairy, and Aoife is a Music fairy." Alice nodded head a lot clearer now.

"Well I'm Alice and mortal so, now we know all about each other. But what now?" it was Caillech's turn to speak up; and dare say she almost sounded giddy.

"Well I could teach you all about battles and how to fight, Oh! And all the techniques…" Alice was trying to understand everything that was flying out of her mouth, yet Caillech only started speaking faster and faster till it was almost incomprehensible to even her fellow fae' next to her. Aoife sighed once Caillech got started she never stopped, oh where was Daithi when you needed him?

* * *

><p>Daithi has been at this for an hour now, '<em>seriously how hard can it be to find a flying MORTAL?!'<em> His wings were getting tired. Daithi had really considered giving up until he flew into a very warm wall, or human chest. Pulling away he fluttered up to the boys face, rusty hair and all.

"Peter! I found ya! Great Naimh sent me, said they found that girl, uhh Lace? No that's not right, what was it?" The immortal boy sighed and looked at the small messenger fairy.

"D'you mean Alice?"

"Oh, yes Alice… well they say they found her and are hiding out in the old mountain cavern" Peter was processing the information, well at least his new –daughter? - was safe.

"Thanks Daithi, shall we and how is Tink?" Daithi smiled at Tink's name, and sat himself on Peter's shoulder.

"Yes, and Tink's fine getting ready to head back in from the mainland from what I gathered." A smiled fluttered across the mortals features; his oldest friend was coming home. Raising his arms and flung them to his sides propelling his body forward. Mount Never in their sights.

Upon arriving, Peter was more or less flabbergasted at the apperception before him. Alice was trying to catch Caillech and utterly failing every time the red head flew out of range effectively letting Alice fall onto the rocky ground. A smile crept onto Peters face soon grew into a fully fledged laugh, causing the fourteen year old girl to gasp and have a mini heart attack.

"So what's this I hear about training?" the boy asked, Alice gapped.

"H-How did you know?"

"Well judging by your face and Caillech's giddy self I figured that she mentioned training." Alice stalked over and poked him in the chest huffing.

"I am not going to train…" Peter didn't lose his smile.

"Oh? So how do you expect to get home? Or to survive with the Lost Boys when you can't defend yourself." Alice sighed and collapsed onto the little cot adjacent to the Leader of the Lost Boys.

"What is with you people? Can't I win just one argument?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: See it was a longer chapter! Yay! So please read and review! Looking forward to reviews and the next chapter. Here is the song:<strong>

_**Song: Maybe We're Already Gone**_

_**Album: Break the Spell**_

_**Artist: Daughtry**_

**Anna: see you next chapter! **


	5. Stories, Time, and creeping

**Anna: and a new chapter though I should be doing homework… Meh later. I don't own the Peter Pan story nor do I own the songs that are usually listed below. So here is the new chapter of the story enjoy.**

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do-some… don't ever want to" –Cheshire ~<strong>_**Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

><p><strong>*CLANG!*<strong>

Alice grunted at the force exerted by her opponent, her once thin arms now lined with a small layer of muscle. Peter grinned at his upper hand on the small female; swiftly he flicked the dagger he wielded and sent Alice's saber flying to the right.

"This is impossible, seriously how am I supposed to land a hit when you take out that damned dagger of yours and cheat…every time?!" the male to her left chuckled a bit and sheathed his dagger and long sword.

"It's not cheating…It's improvising." Alice snorted at his delayed answer.

"Right~ improvising my arse." The rusty haired fifteen year old put his hands on his hips and huffed like five year old.

"Not my fault and 'sides pirates won't fight fair. Caillech, who had been floating their the whole time, only nodded her support in for the boy. As always.

Alice shook her head, recently cut, short hair flopping about as she did so. After retrieving her saber she looked to Peter and Caillech, "Well c'mon the Lost Boy's aren't going to find themselves, are they?" another mischievous smile crept its way onto Peters face.

"Oh, you're right… but aren't they playing treasure hunt?"

"Yes, why?"

"I gotta plan."

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**February, 09, 1911**

**Dear Alice,**

** I know you're not dead. You can't be, I looked up to you, but where are you? I've been praying for you to come back to me for ten years now. So why don't you come back? I miss you. Do you still remember my birthday's? When you used to get me up real early and tell me stories and show me the stars before the rest of the orphanage woke up? You do. I know so, and when we meet again I'll show you all the things I learned and tell you all about what you missed like Helen. You remember her? She was your bunk mate, and now she's twenty five and has three young ones of her own. **

**And me, you say? Well I'm fourteen now. I have so many questions; but before I end this I think I'll let you know today was my birthday. And like always the one wish I had was for you to come back, and in all truth I feel a little bitter. Eleven years and this one wish never came true, and it's all your fault. And yet I still feel that sibling love that was always there, did you ever notice? But for now I bid you a farewell.**

**With Bitter Love,**

** Emmaline Fauster**

* * *

><p>Emmaline let out a large puff of air as she closed the light blue dairy that held her most important memories and letters. Left hand still gripping the lead pencil, her right arm hang limp on her side, she had learned to right when she was adopted at four; yet still kept up-to-date on the orphanage through friends. Emmaline knew she had a problem; she loved to write to a dead girl, but somewhere deep in her heart and psyche Emmaline knew Alice wasn't dead. Emma's long brunette hair swayed in the slight breeze that drafted in through the window.<p>

"My word child, it's freezing in here!" A soft, southern accent sounded from the door way. Emma jumped a bit before relaxing back into her chair.

"Yes, but I thought it was nice… Mama, do you think the stars will finally here my prayers? Or perhaps the Lord?" the fourteen year old asked clambered into the large and deep bed, snuggling into the covers.

"Oh my Baby, the Lord and stars they here you, their just waiting for the right time to answer, all good comes to those who wait." The older American woman said sitting next to her adopted daughter in the bed.

"Ya think so Mama?"

"Honey I know so." Mama said pulling Emmaline into a small hug before turning the lamp on the bedside out, "Now get some sleep, we have a meeting with Nathaniel's parents…" Emma flushed a deep red at the mention of the boy's name. The southern Belle smiled knowingly before getting up and exiting closing the door behind her.

Emma lay there in the dark for the longest time, her mind running a million miles an hour, thoughts rushing between Nathaniel and Alice and just life all together. Finally her brain shut down and she managed to fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled, currently he was perched on the outside of the Darling residence listening to their eldest child weave a tale of adventure, one she had heard from her mother and passed it down to her own younger siblings. The two boys were in absolute awe as their sister told them of pirates and mermaids, and fairy who always did good deeds. Ok Peter <em>HAD <em>to snort at that one, Tink and Caillech definitely didn't have the best intensions in mind at ALL times.

He remembered when Tink came home from her little trip to the main land and found Alice there. Oh she was pissed off, and Peter had to hand it to her she did try_ EVERYTHING _to get rid of the blonde; hell Tink even chopped Alice's hair to a boys length. And Caillech, well she was a whole being in herself. Caillech was just a violent fairy all together.

"And then Peter swooped in an saved the Indian princess from the evil Captain Hook!" the girl cried grabbing Peters attention once again.

"Wow, Wendy! Does Peter ever have any help or does he just do that all single handedly?"

"Of course not, Michael! That's preposterous he has the lost boys help! Right Wendy?"

"Oh now John, Michael don't fight! I believe that Peter Pan is strong enough to handle Hook and his band of evil pirates, but the Lost Boys help, and his little fairy friend too!" another quiet snort sounded from the boy beneath the window. He could beat all of them! Single handed, no Alice, or Tink, or even the Lost Boys! Who was this girl, no this, Wendy kidding!

"Alright children, time for bed." A calm voice sounded, Peter recognized who it was despite the age it now held. Molly, he would never forget her, she was one of the first friends he made on the main land after spending quite a while in Neverland, and George too.

"Aww, but Mum! We wanted to know about the Indian princess, and if Peter gets rewarded by the chief!" Michael's voice whined.

"Sorry, dears but its bed and I'm sure Wendy will tell the end tomorrow." Rustling could be heard through the glass. Bed time, Peter sighed and flew off with one last long look at the Darling residence, the place where his old friends started a new life together, and a family.

Peter sped up his flight and drifted toward the second star to the right.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: hey not much Alice in this one but she'll be more in the next chapter. How about a preview?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong>

** "**_**Who're you?"**_

_** "Pirates!"**_

_** "PETER!"**_

_** "What is wrong with you…"**_

_** "Can't you just listen to me?!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Sounds intense, but alas probably not that bad. So how about the song yes? For Emmaline.<strong>

**Song: Secrets**

**Album: Waking Up**

**Artist: OneRepublic **


	6. Growing up? and Rude Fairies, Lovely

**Anna: Hey! It's Spring Break! And absolutely lovely here in my home state! FL. So are y'all ready for the next chapter? I wouldn't know, no one posted a review! : D welp; here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bold italics is fairy talk in the mainland"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." ~Oscar Wilde<strong>

* * *

><p>The Lost Boys were intrigued to say the least; perhaps soon they would get a new mother! Well perhaps, but the way their leader spoke of this girl from the Mainland, it seemed quite possible. Alice on the other hand wasn't as… happy and neither was Tink. Another girl meant higher tensions for keeping attention, not that Alice was all that big into attention; but more of not having interacted with any other humans –besides Peter, the Lost Boys, and Pirates- occasionally- she really had forgotten how a girl her age would act!<p>

Alice was well aware that eventually enough time in Neverland would erase memories, but not all. And this Wendy girl seemed to be some goody-goody with a perfect family; Alice felt many emotions at once every time Peter spoke of the girl. Emotions like: Anger, Betrayal, and surprisingly curious; she had so many questions to ask the girl and her brothers; like what a family was like and the individual roles, or what has happened in the pass Lord knows how many years.

"Well, Men that settles it! The end of the story!" Many groans from the younger boys sounded and caused Alice to sit up straight; pretending to pay attention to her superior officer.

"Hey! Alice don't you know a story?" Nibs asked staring at the blonde. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked away. In her fleeting memories she could see herself seated in a chair weaving a tale around a plethora of children and a little girl perched on her lap. Who were they? At this point Alice could only remember the tale, Cinderella.

"Thought not, Alice isn't good for much unless you're playing Hide-n-seek" Curly insulted earning a cold glare from the insulted teen, "or distracting pirates!" the chubby kid cracked causing Slightly, Nibs, and the Twins to join in laughter; Peter however did not look as amused as his little soldiers did.

"Are you done insulting me? Or are you just gonna sit there all day and laugh, 'cause if not we can always go play Treasure Hunt?" Alice told them standing up and brushing off her cloth shorts. Slightly stopped laughing an impish grim encompassed his pointed features.

"Alright, let's go!" Peters second in command yelled jumping to his feet dramatically and pointing in a random direction. Alice rolled her electric blue eyes and gently corrected him in the right –suspected- direction. Peter nodded to them a silent 'go ahead' translated to them, and without hesitation they all sprinted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Alice, <strong>

** It's been three days from my fourteenth birthday, and you still haven't shown and given me my answers. I don't know why I still write to you; but in this journal I haven't told you everything. I have skirted around the family object a lot and I'm sorry; but now I'll tell you what I wanted to tell you for so long now. I was finally adopted; it happened a year after your disappearance. But don't worry; the people who became my new parents are really nice! Their names are Edwin Fauster and Sarah-Ann Jamerson Fauster. They taught me how to write; and get this Sarah-Ann –Mama- is from the States! She told me she's from Louisiana. We live in a higher class neighborhood; our house is 13 on Hyde Park St. and we have the loveliest neighbors! The Darlings are what Mama would call 'just darlin's'. Wendy is just a year younger than me; making her thirteen.**

**Alice I wish you were here; you and Wendy would've been at each other's throats but probably would be the best of friends in the end. That was just the way you were; hard and cold – an enigma- but you were soft as melted butter and sweet like an apple pie Mama makes. I need to go now Alice but I promise to write soon; I have a meeting with Nathaniel and his parents –blushes- Papa says were a match made in heaven and to be honest with you I think I like him myself too. Why would I tell you this? Because I know you won't tell anyone. Alright I have worn Mama's patience long enough I need to go; Farewell my sister, my protector, my Alice.**

** In Hope,**

** Emmaline Fauster.**

* * *

><p>Emmaline once again closed her journal; standing up she smoothed the slight crinkles in her green dress. It was a pretty dress; a plain forest green to complement her pale features. Today she had been extra made up for her meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Harrison; Edwin was going to ask for a business proposal and usually that ended in arranged marriage. Not that Emmaline hated the thought but she wanted Nathaniel to love her for her not for their parent's sake; but according to Mama Nathaniel was just as interested. Quickly Emmaline swept out of the room and to the foyer, where Sarah-Ann and Edwin where waiting.<p>

"Oh darlin' you look beautiful!" Sarah-Ann clapped in delight, while Edwin nodded and opened his arms for their 'daughter' to give him a hug. Emmaline blushed a bit at her mother's comment hugged her father in return.

"You do look lovely, but we haven't got all day, come along Mr. and Mrs. Harrison won't wait forever." Edwin said ushering his wife and daughter out the door and into the small carriage.

* * *

><p>Alice had been at this for the better half of the day; where in Neverland could Peter have hidden the treasure? She had already looked in the forest and mountain's, currently Alice was on her way to Mermaid lagoon. The blonde knew that she and the mermaids didn't always get along, but if she were to bring gifts then they were willing to do anything. Alice carefully tucked the package of special water proof feathers. The mermaids would love it and Alice would get the treasure before the Lost Boy's – for once.<p>

**#CRACK#**

Whirling to face the noise; Alice was aware of being followed.

'_So Curly thinks he can spy on me and get the treasure huh? Well how about a little dead end for him, that will surely get him out of my hair.'_

Alice motioned for Niamh and Aoife to her side; since Caillech was out with Tink and Peter doing whatever and wherever. Keeping her voice to a tiny whisper she formulated a plan."So I want you two to cover me in pixie dust; and I'll fly into the tree line, then make noise to the south to draw the bear off my trail you two I want to take the feathers to the mermaids and wait for me there." The two nodded and flew around her covering her in multicolored blue and white dust. From the corner of her eye she could see the Lost Boy begin to follow her in the planned southward direction; Alice set down the feathers in the crook of a branch. To say the least it didn't take long for her to lose Curly; he wasn't the smartest Lost Boy, that job went to Nibs and Slightly. She could see the lagoon in horizon and quickened her pace. Alice was not going to lose again.

* * *

><p>Peter was again outside the Darling's window. Listening to the night's current adventure. And in hopes to find his shadow it had been missing for a week now, though none of the Lost Boys' or Alice had taken notice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blast you, Peter Pan!"<p>

"Take that! Give up, Captain Hook? Give up?"

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand!"

"Ha-ha… oh, no John it's not his right hand Peter cut off but his left." The girl chuckled at her little brothers and their silly antics. They however didn't pay much mind to their elder sister.

"Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit thee Gizzard!"

"Nu-uh! Back you villain! Back!" Michael yelled slashing at his brother with the wooden swords.

"Insolent pup!" Cried his brother as he countered the attack the five year old sent, "HA! I got you!"

"No! You didn't even touch me!" the youngest cried in defiance and sent even more hard blows toward his brother.

"Ouch! Michael!" John yelled at his brother, "that really hurt!" Mr. Darling couldn't have picked a better time for himself to enter.

"Boys have you seen my cuff links?" George asked as he began pulling out random drawers.

"Cuff links father? The gold ones?" Wendy asked suddenly a little interested in the conversation.

"Yes Wendy the gold ones." Her father answered not ceasing in his search.

"Michael, where did you put the treasure?" John whispered to the other boy.

"I don' know, I lost the map!" the youngest muttered back.

"Oh! My shirt front!" Mr. Darling said in surprise. Michael looked at it noticing the map he had drawn on it in chalk.

Oh no.

"Father/ George what have you done to your shirt!" Wendy and Mrs. Darling asked in shock. Though Wendy pretending to be in shock since she witnessed the whole ordeal.

"What do you mean- My shirt front?! Michael! John!"

"George there just children let them be." Mrs. Darling told her husband wiping the chalk from the white piece.

"Well this wouldn't happen if Wendy weren't filling their heads with nonsense!" the family looked at him in surprise. And immediately began to protest.

"NO protesting! Wendy I love you but this is your last night in the nursery." Mr. Darling said before stalking out of the room. Mrs. Darling sighed and slowly prepared the children for bed. Finding the cuff links along the way.

"Mother I don't want to go, and grow up." Wendy protested as her mother tucked her in.

"I know, but don't be too harsh on him, George is just stressed and only wants the best for you, like Mr. Fauster wants the best for Emmaline next door; please get some sleep child." Molly told her daughter, before closing the window about to lock it.

"No mother, don't lock it he might come back!" the thirteen year old told her mother. Molly paused and turned to the brunette.

"Who?"

"Why, Peter Pan! He comes to hear the stories and I need to return something of his."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Ahhh~ his shadow." Wendy muttered between yawns, Molly only smiled and turned off the lamp. Peter had been visiting huh? Well she could only hope that he didn't put her children in as much danger as he put her and George through.

"Shh! Tink, Caillech be quite! We don't need to wake them up!" Peter scolded the two fairies. Caillech stared blankly at him and made some very rude fairy hand gestures. Peter rolled his brown eyes at her and opened a random drawer; and a dark mass of shadow popped out throwing the two female fairies in it. "Get back here you-!" Peter yelled, forgetting all about his companions and the quite rule.

Wendy sat up, her body rigid at the foreign noise. "Who's there? Uh- Peter Pan! Oh I just knew you'd come. And where is the fairy? Did she come or was she not allowed here? Are you here for the shadow? Can I come to Neverland? Can we bring Michael and John?" Peter was surely getting annoyed he had never met a girl who talked as much as the one before him. Alice rarely talked like this and when she did it was usually to Niamh and Aoife or Caillech; since she knew it irked him. And this girls' mother, Molly never did either.

"You talk too much." He finally settled with, remembering what Alice had said about girls feeling insulted at even the littlest things.

"Oh, well that's true I guess. I didn't mean to."

"What's your name?"

"Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling"

"Wendy is enough" Peter said, as she led him over to the bed.

"Here sit down and I'll sew that pesky shadow on." Wendy told him and walked over to the Chifforobe; she opened a side drawer and grabbed the needle and thread. "Well I'm glad that you came to visit tonight, because tomorrow I might never get to tell stories or see you again." The girl sniffled.

"Huh? But why?"

"Because Father said that its time for me to grow up." Peter looked disgusted; no one should be forced to grow up; not even annoying girls with pretty faces.

"No, you don't have to grow up; you could come with me back to Neverland."

"Oh really? Can Michael and John come as well? Thank you!" Wendy told him perkily. After finishing the final touches on the sewing. "I have to thank you, somehow… I know I will thank you with a kiss." Peter's nose crinkled. He may not have known what that was but he was pretty sure adults did that; Wendy kept advancing with her pale pink lips puckered. And was about to kiss him before Caillech and Tink flew in; Caillech pulling Wendy back, while Tink flew into her face saying a few choice words.

"A real live fairy! And another one!" Wendy yelled waking Michael up, whom in turn woke John. Michael was in complete awe at Caillech's red glow. Extending his hand he caught the fairy. Caillech struggled in his grip but opted to play nice with the child.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked intrigued by the tiny figure before her.

"_**PETER! What is wrong with you, you can't just invite people to Neverland! Why can't you just listen to me for once! I'm telling you bringing back a big ugly girl is a bad idea. We already have Alice and I can barely tolerate her!" **_ Tink yelled at the fifteen year old. Peter cringed he wasn't about to tell Wendy and her brothers all that. So he put on a fake smile and answered with a light chuckle.

"She says you're a big ugly girl!" Wendy looked taken aback by that but put on a polite smile.

"Well I think the two are lovely."

"_**Suck up" **_chimed Caillech._** 'Alice is not going to like this**__**'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Hey! Well 2,512 words later… it was a long chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! And here's this chapter song.<strong>

**Song: Savior**

**Album: Collide**

**Artist: Skillet**

**Anna: Please review! With love I bid thee a farewell!**


	7. A Plan for Pan and Jealousy ?

**Anna: Hey! How's it goin'?! Oh I am fed up with this weather! Its fricking Florida and the highest it's been so far was 63 degrees! Unbelievable; anyway it's time for chapter 7. YAY! Alright I don't own a damn thing! Let's do this! (Fist pumps). Oh and the random chapter near the end was curtsy of my Best Friend; I'm not telling you her name but it starts with a N. Enjoy!**

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Far better is it to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even though checkered by failure… than to rank with those poor spirits who neither enjoy nor suffer much, because they live in a gray twilight that knows not victory nor defeat." ~<strong>_**Theodore Roosevelt**_

* * *

><p>Alice had finally managed to trek her way down to mermaid lagoon when Tinkerbelle rushed past her in a flurry.<p>

"What the? Hey Tink! Where ya going?" the blonde called after the enraged fairy. The girl glanced to her left to get an answer out of her own companions; however they were just as stumped.

"Perhaps we should follow her? I have sneaking suspicion that Peter is behind her untimely rage," Aoife' soft voice spoke prodding the idea to Naimh and Alice.

"Yeah, I guess so but it's so odd" Naimh voiced her face deep screwed in thought. Alice let out a long grueling sigh.

"C'mon, Peter's gonna need help getting Tink to forgive him this time," the human told the two before starting back up the foliage path, "Oh he is so going to owe me after this," Alice muttered under her breath making the brunette fairy giggle.

* * *

><p><strong> Dear Alice, <strong>

** Did you have something to do with the Darling's children disappearing? If you did why didn't you take me with you too? The stunt you pulled with Wendy and her brothers going missing wasn't very nice; Mama's all worked up now. She keeps ranting on how unsafe this place is and that we should go to another flat. I think she would've done it too if Papa didn't step in and tell her that Mrs. Darling needed comforting along with Mr. Darling. But it's strange Alice; Mrs. Darling does seem upset but not as much as her husband, it's almost as if she knew that this would happen. And why not me Alice? I knew you longer, why not me it's not fair! For your whole fourteen year disappearance all I wanted to know was your well being. And you deny me that luxury, why do I torture myself in writing to you when I know you will never respond? Why do I consistently drive myself into madness? I can't give you an answer though, since I have no clue myself. Please Alice, please bring Wendy, John, and Michael home soon. **

**In hopes,**

**Emmaline Fauster**

* * *

><p>"Oh WOW! This place is amazing! And John look Pirates!" the youngest Darling yelled from their position in the Neverland sky. John had to adjust his spectacles for a moment before his ten year old face broke out into a grin.<p>

"Look, Wendy, look! Michael's right! Pirates!" he twirled in joy; his sister laughed at his antics, though she too was mesmerized by the anomaly below them. The pirate ship glittered in the cerulean waters below; the two Neverland suns high in noon time. Peter gave them his famous impish grin.

"How'd you like to get a closer look?"

"Oh Peter! We couldn't! They're dangerous!" Wendy scowled, especially since her two brothers were practically begging to dive in and see.

"Nonsense, 'sides they're just a bunch of morons, well all accept Hook but I bet you knew that." The teen boy told her grinning, quite smugly if you were to ask Wendy today. Said girl blushed heavily under his gaze; and Peter knew it too, he was quite amused by girls practically throwing themselves his way.

"Ok, but can we please just… keep a safe distance?" her voice meek, and eyes still attached to the unknown land below them. Wendy didn't have to look to the know the large smiles that were shared among the boys. Michael grabbed his sister's arm; then dived down to the cloud below with his new found hero.

"Y'see the one in red? That's the ole codfish," Peter told the three to his right, "Had to teach him a lesson with messin' with the lost boys, so I cut off his left hand." John was entirely fascinated with the older males being, and the ten year old felt every fiber of his being to ask the undesired questions he knew Wendy or any well minded person would surely scold him for bringing up. So what did he do? He asked it any way.

"But if you cut off his hand how did he cauterize the stump? You know to stop the blood flow?" Peter's face turned a grim ashen color; while Wendy looked absolutely horrified at his words.

* * *

><p><em><strong> In a completely unrelated area in the streets of London, 1911, a girl is sitting in the local library, holding an old book in her hands. It was one of her favorites, <strong>_**Peter Pan,**_** and she had read it several times, more than she could think up. This girl was attempting to read it again, but there was something wrong; the words weren't the same as she remembered. The story went on as normal for several chapters then stopped, continuing on with blank pages with a loose sentence or two n the middle of the page. She shook her head, angry at the prank that had been pulled. It was probably some of the neighborhood boys, terrorizing the library. She shoved the book back onto the self as she heard her name being called, a faint "Ashley!" in the distance. Ashley stood up and left the childrens' books area, dragging her feet to the central room of the library. She took her mother's cold hand in her own, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.**_

* * *

><p>Peter gave a shrug, he really didn't know how the bloody pirate survived; he thought he had mentioned it to Alice and she had something similar to Johns theory of cuar- caurt-. No never mind; if he couldn't even pronounce the word in his head it obviously was not worth his time.<p>

"Don' know. Alice had said the same thing too," the rust colored haired boy told him. Wendy suddenly got a curious look on her beautiful face.

"Wait, who's Alice?" The female Darling was over the confused line; _'Alice there was no mention of another girl in Neverland with the name of Alice, perhaps she was a fairy?' _surely her mother would've mentioned all the Neverland characters to her. Wendy was sure of it

.

"Shhh. Look, the big old brute with the dagger in his mouth? Ya see 'im? Alice calls him BB, short for Big Brute…. At least I think that's what it stands for?" the lost boy's king told them pointing to a specific pirate aboard the red vessel; sorry the **_Jolly Rodger._**

* * *

><p>"Capin'! Capin'! We've spotted Pan off the horizon, seems the boy brought company from the mainland! They darted into the clouds but they're close! Do we ready the canons?" Smee shouted as he rushed forward to Hook. Captain James Hook let a feral grin filled with malicious intent stretch across his un-age able face.<p>

"Smee, ready the canons and blast them from the sky!" _'So seems Pan's dumb enough to bring in new targets? Well after all he is just a boy… and a girl no less; this could work after all women are jealous creatures'_ the curly haired man thought. That grin never leaving his face; he had a plan. Oh yes and this plan wouldn't fail, oh no because as he said before 'Women were jealous creatures'.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: And scene! Sorry about the short chapter! But my B-day was on the 7<strong>**th****! Happy birthday to me! I got you all a gift it was this chapter! Yay! Now can you get me a gift and leave a review please? Thanks! Here's the song:**

**Song: This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race**

**Album: Believers Never Die**

**Artist: Fallout Boy**

**Anna: Amazing song! Please review!**


	8. Caution Jealous Fairies May Cause Death

**Anna: Hey, how's it goin'? I hope swell for all of you! And I would like to thank all of my lovely readers – especially those who review (waggles brow suggestively) - Welp it was just my B-day! And I am so happy! So I decided to grace you all with a new chapter! Don't own a damn thing!**

**_"Fairy talk in Neverland"_**

**_'_**_Alice's thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."<strong>__**  
><strong>__**~ Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

><p>Alice huffed and puffed her way through the Never Forest; despite all this endless time she still had trouble navigating the misty grove. Aoife by her side still chatting her ear off in their vain attempt to catch the tinker fairy. Alice was ready to throw Aoife –despite her meaning well- to a raven and call it a day; it was nearly impossible to keep up with Tink. <em>'Seriously she's supposed to be a <em>_**Tinker **__fairy not a __**Wind **__fairy!' _ Alice screamed mentally. Tink's golden light had by now picked a red tinge; '_where could she be heading? Oh- back to the lost boys' but why? Did something happen to Peter? If something did wouldn't she tell me?' _Alice knew her relationship with the small woodland creature was far from friendly. Tink did in fact cut all her hair off in a jealous rage; but Alice was still _willing _to help her –thanks to constant badgering from the three fairies that apparently had no life but to follow her around- .

Not soon enough had they arrived at Hang Mans Tree. Niamh was very cautious given that being as tiny as fairies were they were only able to hold one emotion at a time, and Niamh was no innocent on the feeling of jealousy, hell she felt that quite often having to share her human friend with TWO other fairies. But if Tink was doing what Niamh –Even Aoife-were thinking then she was really going to regret it later.

_**"Tink! Don't do it! Whatever it is I'm sure you can do it without having to injure someone."**_ The white haired moon fairy tired reasoning. Tink turned to her face a blotchy red; with tear tracks and a cruel smile that marred her face.

"_**Why, Niamh? Why should I? Peter has brought yet another mortal girl here! It's as if he wishes to replace me! I could barely tolerate Alice, and he goes inviting the first girl he can get in the mainland." **_Tink raged, a bitter laugh tore its way through her throat and came out as an almost demonic bell, _**"But Niamh, do you wish to know the strangest part? This time I didn't just think how I felt, I thought of how Alice would feel; and Peter, Peter truly is a boy. He doesn't care how one would feel if he brought in a replacement! And right know I think he needs to know the pain, and I WANT to her hurt him, and it scares me. But I feel compelled to go through with it." **_ With that she fled once more leaving the moon and music fairy in shock. Alice was left out of the conversation, as she has not learned their sacred language, was feeling very confused. A sinking feeling suddenly blossomed in her belly; as the lost boys emerged from hide out. Sling shots in hand and daggers; even little Tootles had rocks to pelt whatever the threat was.

"Alice do you want to help?" Curly shouted in her direction, his grinning face was eager for her to join in on the fun.

"Curly, I want to know what is going on, and then I'll let you know my answer." The blonde said crossing her arms in a motion that said you're not going anywhere till I get answers.

"Were goin' ta kill the Wendy Bird!" Slightly retorted in a 'Duh' kind of way. Alice shook her short feathered hair; she had no idea what a 'Wendy Bird' was. Alice's vanadium colored eyes met all of theirs in a hard stare.

"I'll tag along," she was interrupted with cheers, she cleared her throat as a warning, "BUT, if I see something I don't like or something that could put any of you in danger, I will call it off and you ALL WILL listen, understood?" Alice was quite satisfied when all of their heads bobbed in the universal sign of yes. Once the 'who is in charge' thing was established they began their trek into the Never-forest Tink as their guide. A shiver ran up Alice's back as the boys were singing 'there gonna kill a Wendy bird' _kill_, that was a word Alice knew all too well. She knew that Neverland was not all sunshine and rainbows; things- no creatures- here did kill to survive but that was in the darkest parts, the parts where the suns light did not reach due to the mountains shadow. But Alice certainly did not wish for the boys to kill anything unless it was out of self-defense.

"Look I think I see it!" Slightly yelled excitedly causing the other boys to stop and stare.

"There there! Shoot it down!" the twins yelled in sync. Alice gazed up and was not met with a nasty hag of a bird at all, but rather a girl!_ 'She's to pale to be an Indian; she must be from the mainland! I wonder what it's like there right now! Oh wait their going to shoot her!'_

"Wait! Boys stop she's a girl!" Alice screamed at them, it was too late they had already released their ammo on the poor human. The blonde watched in horror as the female mainlander began to plummet. "Aoife, get me in the sky please!" said fairy nodded and dusted her. Alice pushed off from the ground fast as lightening; quickly grasping the younger girls hand they slowly began to descend back to the forest floor.

"Oh Peter! Thank you I," the brunette started to thank 'Peter' as she opened her eyes. "Wait you're not Peter, who are you?" Alice huffed letting go of the girl as Peter came swooping into the scene in all his glory.

"Names Alice, and by the way I'll still take that 'thanks'" Alice glanced toward Tink and noticed the fairy was throwing a hissy fit that the 'Wendy bird' didn't die. Then to make Alice's day any weirder two boys around the ages of five and ten.

"Wendy, Wendy are you alright!" the five year old said floating in and hugging Wendy.

"My heavens Wendy that was quit a fall!" cried the second boy.

"Oh, yes um… Alice here saved my life," Wendy told them gesturing to the Lost sister. The oldest boy spoke up first.

"Thank you, for saving my sister. My name is John and this is Michael." The look John gave her reminded Alice of a love sick puppy. Suddenly the clearing was over-run with the wild screaming of her 'brothers'.

"PETER! DID YA SEE!? DIDJA I SHOT DOWN THE WENDY BIRD!" Nibs cried out first he was bouncing with joy. But then the others jumped in on their parts and fighting soon broke out amongst them. Alice looked at the three main-landers- much to her amusement- they were cowering behind John's umbrella.

"Hey! Attention!" Peter yelled in his most intimidating voice, this caused all lost Boys and sister to line up in order. "I am certainly proud of all of you" nods all throughout the group. "You idiots! I try my hardest to bring you a mother, and you morons decide to shoot her down!"

"A mother? They all exclaimed," even Alice didn't see that one coming.

"Uh-huh and if it weren't for Alice you wouldn't have had one," Peter concluded.

"B-But Tink said that you said, to shoot her down," Curly blubbered. Peters face was pale and a look of disbelief was marred into his handsome features.

"Tink said WHAT!" he nearly screamed at the poor misled Lost Boy's. Then his steady gaze landed on the fairy who was sashaying her way through the leaves. "Tink did you say that?" the female nodded enthusiastically.

_**"Yes, she couldn't keep up so I decided to see if she was worthy of Neverland; more importantly to be the Lost Boy's mother,"**_

** "**Fine, Tinkerbelle I am banishing you forever!" It felt as if all the noise in the forest had ceased to exist. Alice froze along with everyone else; Tink was Peter's fairy she _raised_ him. And whether Alice liked the fairy or not Tink was a vital part of their group- no not group family- they needed her.

* * *

><p><strong> Anna: sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it up I just have a lot of homework and two tests tomorrow, which I'm supposed to be studying for, so I need to end this real quick. Thank you to all who review, favorite, follow, etc. You know who you are so thanks. I hope to see you all real soon. Without further ado here is the song that has been haunting me –and my Walking Dead obsession for the past week.<strong>

**Song: No light, No light**

** Album: Ceremonials**

** Artist: Florence + The Machine**

**Anna: read and review! See ya later!**


	9. Weddings, Errands, and Young Women

**Anna: Hey guys long time no see? *Ducks* don't shoot! I really am sorry I abandoned you guys! I broke my finger (totally not trying to impress this hot guy in gym...Noo~.) and I have three projects and a video due this week exams next and another project due on next Wednesday! Yay me! Not. So I know you don't want to read my rants so, please bare with me it's stressful; and here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>"<strong>Fairy talk in Neverland"<strong>

**My Name is Alice**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."<strong>_**  
><strong>―_**Maya Angelou**_

* * *

><p>"Forever?!" Alice screeched at her leader, how could Peter do something that horrible! Hell, Tink and even her little followers could annoy her but she could never find it in her heart to banish them forever. Alice was certainly red in the face by now; she was his fairy, she <em>raised <em>him –despite the anger from her fellow fairies- he owed her everything. Sure Alice didn't agree with the way Tink tried to kill Wendy; but things can always be mended.

"Oh, Please Peter she did not mean it," Wendy said her posh accent reminding Alice of the one she once had, "At least not forever…" Alice now could see why Tink really wanted to maim this girl. She was too innocent, too naïve, and above all annoying. Perhaps it was jealousy or anger that Peter would throw away a lifelong friend for this… girl. Nope it was defiantly jealousy.

"Alright, not forever, for a week," Alice's leader caved in, "Hey how about a tour of the island?" Peter asked Wendy. She glanced up at him blue doe eyes wide with anticipation that could fuel a sun.

"Oh like the mermaids…" she trailed off dreamily, batting her eyes as if to flirt with him. Alice's ear tips burned red in anger. As Caillech, Aoife, and Naimh nearly had to restrain the girl.

"**Whoa! Alice, its fine! Seriously if the little story teller thinks that the mermaids will be a good romantic spot then she's got another thing comin'!" ** Caillech told her hanging onto a brittle strip of short hair. Alice looked at her little fairies; well they did have a point. The mermaids were not kind creatures that's for sure; if Alice didn't bring gifts every time she visited the lagoon she would probably be a blue bloated corpse by now. '_Well this day can't get any worse can it?' _She thought hopefully. Oh Alice of course it can.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Alice,<strong>

** I know it's been almost a week since I have wrote to you; I am terribly sorry but in all respect you have been absent for sometime as well. On the happier side of things all is well and I am to be wed as soon as I finish my schooling. Nathanial is just as happy as I am; maybe I will see you at my wedding? Please, you must be very busy as I understand –you did say you wanted to be an adventurer- but can you make an exception. An exception; huh, I use to say that to you when I wanted something. You truly were the sister that protected me; I told Nathanial all about you and he didn't think me crazy for writing to you! He also said it would be the greatest pleasure to meet you, I wish that very much! I know you never approved much of the men and boys before but Nathanial is very sweet I hope you can see. I hope to see you soon, Alice.**

** The bride to be**

** Emmaline Fauster (Harrison)**

* * *

><p>Emmaline stretched; she had begun to lose feeling in her heel clad feet. Earlier that day she had to arrange the wedding with her mother and Nathanial's. Picking colors and flowers, and buckets load of more stuff really wore her out. At sixteen she was to be wed; and it seemed so close.<p>

"Alice, how long will you make me wait till I can see you again; to see my friend and sister?" Emmie whispered. A knock on the door sounded as Gertrude –the Fauster's Elderly maid- opened the door to change her into her night robes.

"Talkin' to Alice again deary?" Gertrude's cockney accent thick.

"Yes, do you think it's possible to see her again?" Emmaline asked; it was a nightly routine she asked her Mama usually but Sarah-Ann and her husband Edwin were out for the evening. The two had planned to attend the Opera for a little mix into their relationship.

"Mmm, Anythin' is possible; 'ell me own boy vanished into thin air once jus' like she did. D'you know where I believe 'e went?" Gertrude questioned her charge. Emmaline nodded furiously she wanted –no- needed to know.

"YES! Where?"

"I believe that 'e was taken by that impish lad raised by the Fae; they call 'im Peter Pan and 'e lives in Never Land…I think that's what 'appened to Alice too."

"Never Land? Where on Earth is that?" The maid gave a sly wink.

"There's your first mistake; Never Land's not on the Earth; it's in a star only the selected can go to, ya see that star there." A wrinkled and bent finger pointed out of the window and toward the Northern star. "The one to the right, Tha's Never Land," Emmaline was in complete awe at thought of another world being on a tiny looking star.

"I wish I could go," Gertrude snorted back a laugh.

"Don't we all,"

"Is that where the Darling children are?"

"Perhaps… alright that's enough chatter time for bed young lady," the woman said while ushering Emmaline from the window and to her warm bed. Gently tucking her in Gertrude was about to leave when Emmaline called out to her.

"Why take the time with me?"

"Dear, whatever do you mean?"

"Why- why tuck me in and be nice to me you could have let me do it on my own so why?" Gertrude's old haggard and worn face softened a tone.

" 'Cause of I had a granddaughter I would want her to be just like you, G'night Emmaline,"

"Nigh' ahhh~" the girl responded but trailed off with a yawn. Silently Gertrude closed her young mistress's door. And made her rounds to all the windows and doors; before plopping down in a plush chair near a window. With a book in hand Gertrude began reading awaiting her employers to get home. The elderly woman sighed and looked back out at the second star to the right, "Slightly Darlin' I miss you, your Mommy really misses you and your fox ways. I wish I could see you just once more…you had your fathers eyes y'know, Take care of Alice for me? G'night my baby boy." Gertrude said before she herself nodded off.

* * *

><p>Alice groaned in frustration.<p>

"Why must I look for the Tink! While everyone else has fun?!" She cried exasperated. Wendy and Peter went off –with one command from him of course- 'Find Tink' and then leaves with the goody-goody who will most likely get herself killed! Alice had sent her fairies to check Pixie Hollow; not her smartest move but at least this time she had a sword to defend herself in case any wolves attacked; again.

"Alice fetch this, Alice find that, I'm not an errand girl?!" she said to herself angrily , tugging at the brittle ends of short blonde hair. Anger fueled her Vanadium blue eyes.

"No of course not dear, you are a lovely young woman and should be treated with respect," a cold and serpent like voice sounded behind her. Twirling with her sword out Alice attempted to attack the pirate captain. Unfortunately he was much more skilled and easily parried her blade out of her grasp. Alice went diving for it; only to have the long metal of Hooks cutlass at her throat; the coolness of the blade began heating up as it touched Alice's warm skin.

"Ah- Ah –Ah~ I just want a talk, Men," Hook told her and called out for his concealed men. Alice glared at the man before her with enough poison to kill an elephant.

"I don't feel like talking how about you go die in a hole instead you sick Basta-" Alice didn't get to complete the sentence as a large rock was smashed into her head. Hook let his lips curl in a sinful manner as he watched his crew tie up the girl. Oh he was going to have a little fun with her before there 'Chat'. After all Hook did say she was a now a Young Woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Don't kill me! I am better and it's not the best chapter but hey! It was longer than the last. Nay guesses on what might happen to Alice? Just put it in your review.<strong>

**Song: You Make Me sick**

**Album: Egypt Central**

**Artist: Egypt Central**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS MEAN INSPERSTION AND MOTIVATION!**


	10. Where's My Light? It's Not Fair!

**Anna: and here is chapter 10! Yay! WARNING DARK STUFF AT THE END! CAUTION READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The marks humans leave are too often scars." – <strong>_**John Green, **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_

* * *

><p>The pain behind Alice's eyes was nearly unbearable; the girl dug her palms into her eyes trying her best to ease the stinging. Alice has sustained many injuries in the many years of being in Neverland she had never been knocked out by a rock. Finally the knives stopped poking her beneath her eye lids and she worked up enough courage to open them. Alice blinked rapidly to clear the blurriness; sitting up she noticed she was once again below the decks of the <em>Jolly Roger<em>.

"This is not good…" she said to herself as she felt ropes bite into her skin. Snapping her head in every direction she could she was slightly disappointed that she didn't see any of her fairies.

**BANG**

Alice jumped at the loud noise and turned her head toward the stairs. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as the one and only Captain Hook made his appearance. "Hook," her voice was no longer soft, now it held a feral growl to it.

"Alice, my dear, how are you?" Hooks asked fake concern lacing his voice.

"You should know Hook; after all you're one of the main causes of my nightmares." She ground out; a cold glare focused his way. The man smiled his snake like features very prominent to her at the moment.

"Oh but my dear I only wanted to talk; surely you would grant me that?"

"I wouldn't grant you permission to do anything that involved me unless it was an opportunity for me to feed you to that crock!" Alice yelled and spit into his face. Hook was done playing nice as his face grew red.

"You had your chance to be nice but I see it won't be that way! Smee, Scallop! Take 'er to my quarters!" He screamed at the two men behind him. Alice's eyes widened in fear, something told her they weren't going to talk. She began screaming as they drug her onto the deck. She screamed for anyone to hear her. Hook let out a dark chuckle; he would deal with her in a little while but at the moment he had an Indian Princess to drown.

* * *

><p>"Oh look Peter! Mermaids!" Wendy cried in joy. Peter laughed at the younger girl's excitement and flew down to greet his fish friends.<p>

"Hey girls!" the mermaids looked up from their grooming and smiled at the boy hovering above them.

"Peter! Oh Peter! Tell us a story!" they all chorused together. Wendy looked on in awe at how easily Peter and the Fish girls interacted. But soon she began to feel left out and called for her tour guide; unfortunately gaining the other jealous girls attentions.

"Oh Peter! Who is she?!" he glanced Wendy's way and practically shook off her presence.

"Oh her that's Wendy,"

"A girl! I thought Alice was bad! But look at this one! She's still in her night dress!" the blonde one cried sending the four other mermaids into peals of laughter. Wendy blushed at the mention of her outfit, but was slightly put off by the mention of the blonde girl who acted rather coldly to her.

"Wendy won't you go for a swim with us? Alice does!" again the mention of the girl; Wendy was starting to get jealous '_What does she have that I don't?'_ she thought. But the ranting in her skull didn't progress very far since the red haired mermaid began to tug at her dress.

"Oh no I'm not dressed for a swim!" she yelled in distress as more of the females began trying to pull her into the lagoon. "Please stop! Stop it!" Wendy pleaded, however her pleads fell silent to Peter's laughter. Wendy huffed and picked up a conch shell in her anger and had all the intention to hit every single one of those demon fish with it.

"Wendy stop! They were only playing right girls?" Peter told her yanking the weapon away. The Brunette mermaid laughed and flung herself onto a rock and began to play with her hair.

"Of course Peter why we were only trying to drown her," The victim of the scene was about to scream in anger but Peter clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her, Wendy's eyes widened. Peter glanced at her discreetly; and rolled his eyes '_Girls, it's not like he was going to hurt her,' _the boy thought in annoyance.

"It's Hook," He announced; the mermaids –being the drama queens they were- gasped in horror before fleeing the scene. Narrowing hazel eyes he could scarcely see a petite figure on the back of the wooden dingy. If Peter had not been so accustomed to saving the few females on the island he would've guessed Alice; but this female's hair was long allowing Peter to identify her as the Indian princess Tiger Lily. Patiently waiting for the trio to enter skull rock, the Lost Boy leader made his way to the cave entrance. Slower than normal, but what can you say he had a dead wait with him.

Smee lowered the princess gently onto a rock in the middle of the cavern muttering an apology; sometimes it made the whole Never population wonder how Smee could even work for Hook.

"Now, princess Tiger Lily, now that I have you trapped," Hook began his long rant only to be cut off.

"Another failing attempt I can assure you slimy toad," Tiger Lily snorted, she was really getting tired of being kidnapped only to have Flying Eagle or Ice Spirit (Peter & Alice) save her. Hook grabbed her deer skin dress and shook her violently making her mind rattle in pain.

"Don't interrupt me again girl! Where is Pan's hideout!" his face red as ripe tomato. Tiger Lily shrugged, she honestly didn't know.

"I don't know. Why no' ask Ice Warrior or one of Flying Eagles hatchlings?" smug smile on her face. She really did enjoy making Hook upset or rather enraged. Wendy flinched as another howl tore from Hooks throat. She glanced toward Peter and he smirked while taking off his cap.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TIGER LILY!"

"_And the waters say not… the spirits are angry with you.."_ Peter's voice echoed off the walls creating an eerie like effect. Smee looked about ready to pass out, his face a clammy white as he clung to his captain in hope for protection. Hook only shrugged the fat man off of his person; and bent down slightly to Smee's level.

"Do you hear that too?" he asked making the man next to him quiver and nod a violent yes.

"Captain Tis evil in this cave…_Do you think that they know what we did to Alice?"_ the last part was a hushed whisper. Hook looked at his first mate as if the elderly man had grown a second head. No one but his crew knew about her; and if they knew what was best for them they would keep quiet.

"You stay here, I'm going to go out an end to this foolishness," and with that the black haired man unsheathed his cutlass and began creeping toward the caves mouth. Peter waited patiently for his arch nemesis to get closer before flying into an alcove all the way across the cavern. Taking pride when he saw Wendy giggle in delight. Nestling back further into the shadows he smirked. After all he always did want to boss a pirate around.

"_ …"_

"Yes cap'n?"

"_Free the girl and take her back to the mainland."_

"But c-cap'n? That would be counterproductive?"

"_THAT'S AN ORDER SMEE!" _the pudgy graying man let out a small shriek of fear. And hastily began grabbing Tiger Lily and shoving her back into the boat. Grabbing up the oars Smee frantically began rowing out of the cave only to be stopped by the real Hook.

"Mr. Smee, what in the name of the seven seas, are you doing?!" Smee let out a small chuckle and attempted to continue rowing.

"Why I'm just following out your orders captain. 'put the princess back onto the main land'," silly captain. Hook felt his temper flare.

"NO IT WASN'T YOU BLUBBERING PIECE OF WHALE FAT! PUT HER BACK!" again another shriek of fear escaped the man's lips as he rowed the dingy back to their original spot. The poor stout man was quite confused. Can't say the same for Hook though he was definitely on the trail to finding who the maker of this chaos was.

"_Smee, I said take her to the main land! Why can't you follow orders SMEE!" _

"But-but-but cap'n you s-s-said!"

"_THOSE WERE MY ORDERS SMEE!" _Peter yelled into his hat. Unaware of the danger creeping up behind him. Raising the cutlass, Hook quickly brought it down and –for the first time- he managed to catch Pan of guard. Elated at the blood now seeping from the young boys hand reminded him that the little bastard was killable.

"PETER!" the shrill scream echoed from the rock walls. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes, why must some girls be so… what was the word Alice said?... Loud? No, Annoying? Well this one was, so close, ah there it is, _**Melodramatic. **_After watching Peter for agonizing minutes of just torturing Hook and Smee Tiger Lily was having a hard time keeping her head above the water.

In an act of sheer oddness, Wendy actually wanted to help. So gathering her night dress she stumbled/flew down the ledge she was on. Bound and determined to help the girl that was tied up. Wendy gasped at the coldness of the water and how much her nightdress seemed to drag her down. Tiger Lily gazed at the pale faced girl coming to her aid, this girl was supposed to rescue her? She was small and weak and had a hard enough time keeping herself afloat, she looked like she had never experienced a hardship. When Wendy finally reached her she desperately began to wok the knots only to be stopped by a very curious, innocent question.

"Why?"

" 'Why?' what, I'm helping you,"

"Why, do you help me? You can barely swim, and you are too weak to carry me or untie the knots, so why help me if you are probably going to die in the process?" Wendy looked into the warm brown eyes of the Indian girl and shrugged.

"Because I cannot stand aside and watch another person die."

"You should return to your home, you are too weak to live in Never Land." The statement caught the British girl off guard.

"Why should I have to return? And Alice not? Peter said that she was from London too!" Wendy huffed, she could feel rejection and jealousy flare up inside her burning like a raging fire.

"Alice is different, she is tough… and has seen many hardships and has many scars… when you look into her eyes you see a fire that burns so cold… when I first met her we called her Catori* because we thought she was so pale… but know we call her Ice Warrior," the conversation died soon after as Wendy set back to work listening at the bizarre ticking coming from where Peter was.

"SMEE!" both girls stopped their work to eye the speculation of the 'mighty' Captain Hook, squabbling like a girl in his long johns. And then it wasn't long until Peter came and swooped Tiger Lily into his arms and assisted Wendy out of the rising water. All of them flying off to the Indian encampment to return the chiefs prized daughter.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in fear as the shadows seemed to creep closer to her. Her eyes wide and unblinking for the worst was yet to come. So far she had been beaten while Hook was away, her skin now a sickly shade of yellow, blue, purple, and black. She clung to the light of the candle next to her like a life line; the light would keep all the bad things away. The light, the light, the light… her mind repeated itself, but this light was temporary, this light wouldn't last, where was her light? The one she trusted and clung to? Where was Peter when she needed him most? Gone. Gone. Gone! Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the cold air in the cabin.<p>

Bang. The door. The door! Alice scurried even further into the corner, still managing to keep close to the light though. Hook entered, and to say the least he was not a happy camper. He stumbled over to Alice though he was depleted in strength she was still no match to take him on and could only cower as he came to stop in front of her. The shadow that covered his face made it nearly impossible to see any of features. He grabbed her. And then Alice began to see everything as if it was a movie. She saw him beat her but could not feel the pain or hear the angry words spewing from his mouth. A couple of times she blacked out and every time she awoke she was more exposed than the last. And so was he.

* * *

><p>Useless, useless, USELESS! The pain was nearly unbearable and her bare body was cold and bruised as it lay on the cold floor. The splinters digging into her flesh making fresh wounds and reopening old ones. The one thing that Alice had cherished most was gone, ripped away from her unwillingly. Her childlike innocence was over; this sadistic bastard had taken it from her! She could feel the fire and will practically die from her eyes, her soul. She was no longer a child. And she hated every minute of it; she wanted Peter to show up and save her. To comfort her right now, to whisper soothing words in her ear as she wept like he did after a nightmare. Alice's shackles clanked as she attempted to sit up. Only to collapse back into the ground, wheezing as her cracked rip further shattered itself. Shattered that was a good word for a how she felt right now. Shattered. And scared and alone. Alice closed her eyes letting the few tears she had been keeping in escape. The stars light her only company, and yet she still clawed at hope as if that would be her savior from this hell. But she was steadily slipping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: OK shitty way to end a chapter! But it was my longest yet! See I uphold to my promises! And wow pretty dark stuff huh? Well I need to apologize for the long wait. And despite it being summer, my lovely parents decided that I need to take advanced math over the summer… so don't expect updates that often sorry… that and my lovely mentor and inspiration for writing, she has sadly announced that the principle will not be allowing her to return next year because she is 'a free thinker' so if anyone else finds that to be bullshit please tell me so! DON'T OWN PETER PAN!<strong>

**Song: Losing Your Memory**

**Album: 11:59**

**Artist: Ryan Star**


	11. Nose Kisses, Delirium, and Pep Talks

**Anna: Hey! So I would like to thank ALL of you readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. You all make me so proud to be a writer and I am uber sorry that I can't update as often as I would like. But on the bright side I passed my first year of high school! And if my mom would have said I could I would have been able to become a junior… damn so I am now officially a sophomore! Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

"**I could feel a hot one taking me down**

**For a moment, I could feel the force**

**Fainted to the point of tears **

**And you were holding on to make a point**

**What's the point?"**

**~ Manchester Orchestra **_**'I Can Feel A Hot One"**_

* * *

><p><em>'I wish I could lose my memory; so I can never remember the pain and humiliation again,' <em>Alice thought bitterly as she listened to the rowdy pirates above her. Cuts and abrasions decorated her like war paint, and tear tracks lined her face. Alice was taught to be strong, even in her fading memory of some place called London where she lived in house. Sadly all she could remember about this house was a bunch of childish voices and one very angry one. Every now and again she would get a clear vision of a dark room or a rocking chair amongst dozens of beds. Little things that sometimes feel so unnecessary, what was the point of remembering. A faint '_Alice' _stirred her from what almost could have been a slumber. She sat up ignoring the pain that was collected in her side; looking around she could not determine where the voice had come from, maybe this was true insanity?

"_Alice"_ the small voice whispered again. Shakily the blonde put her hands over her ears and calmly closed her eyes.

"_Alice, Alice, come tell us a story! C'mon Alice tell us a story she's not here!" _this time it was more than one voice and practically yelling at her, a dozen childish voices demanding for a story. Alice took a deep breath and uncapped her ears and opened her eyes. After all a memory couldn't hurt you right? When she did the room had changed and around her stood at least thirty kids dressed in rags.

"Y-You want a story?" she asked timidly, no matter what the children scared the hell out of her. All of their eyes a milky white and skin was like wax paper. Two of the kid's that surrounded her helped her stand and brought her over to the rocking chair, Alice had never felt so needed. Why the Lost Boys every once in a while would ask her for a story, to which she would timidly accept, but now Wendy had that position and Alice was now second place. The blonde girl gently eased into her madness completely unaware of her surroundings, but hey, wouldn't you succumb to madness to if helped you forget?

* * *

><p><em>~The night before with Pan~<em>

* * *

><p>Peter and Wendy had just dropped off Tiger Lily, thankfully before the chief decided to kill of the Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers. By now from the looks of it they were gearing up for a celebration in Peter's honor –once again- however this time would be a little different seeing as they took it upon themselves to traditionally welcome the Darling children.<p>

Wendy's face scrunched in confusion as the chief began to sign his undying gratitude toward Peter, so being the person she is, she turned to her little brother John for a translation update.

"He says that he would like to hold a feast in our honor for bringing back Princess Tiger Lily." Wendy nodded, feeling slightly better that she wasn't completely left out.

Soon the celebration started. And as wonderful as everything was Curly couldn't help himself but to ask a few questions. And that's when all chaos started. The Indians began their tribal dance, one that had been performed on more than one occasion. It wasn't long before everyone had joined in the celebration, even Wendy was having a grand time till one of the midwifes stopped her.

"Sqaw go fetch some fire wood," the rather large lady demanded of the pale girl.

"B-but I" Wendy was unable to finish her sentence since the midwife had repeated herself this time much louder. Huffing and not wanting to create a scene Wendy rushed off to the outer rim of camp to fetch the wood.

Her coming back was defiantly a lot worse, there was _her_ Peter dancing with that girl that had insulted her earlier, Tiger Lily. The dark skinned girl kept going dancing closer and closer to the boy that she liked until that her nose rubbed with his in a very affectionate manner. Wendy was outraged though she might have been able to deal with it if Peter had not blushed then hooted. The English girl could feel her face flush as she stormed out of the campsite, looking to go somewhere, anywhere but there at the moment.

* * *

><p>Tink sat alone on her flower watching as the <em>Jolly Rodger<em> lit up against the darkness of the water and sky. The only company she had was Aoife, the young naïve, fairy.

"_Don't worry Tink everything will be alright, just you watch! It's only a week that Peter banished you for! And at least a day has already gone by!" _ Aoife said trying to cheer up the disheartened girl next to her. It was a bit hard especially since she herself was worried about her human. Neither her nor Caillech, or Niamh. Aoife bit her lip, wherever Alice was it was not good, she knew that she wasn't that good at searching that's why she was appointed to cheering Tink up while her two elders took care of Alice's where-a bouts.

"_Thank you Aoife I know you're worried about Alice and to be perfectly honest I am too…Wait! Don't tell anyone that! I don't need that rag-a-muffin girl to know I actually care about her well-being." _Tink said and or corrected herself, before letting her wings drop again. Ever since that Wendy girl got here all of Neverland has been in a fritz, Alice went missing, and Peter banished her… need she go on? Well on second thought even if she wanted to she couldn't since both her and Aoife were scooped up in a bag and carried off somewhere.

"_Oh no! Hook! Tink what are we going to do? I don't want to end up on dead!" _Aoife screamed kicking at the material that held them captive. Tink was faring no better, she felt responsible for her younger brethren. Eventually the shaking stopped and both fae held their breathes tight, as the bag opened.

"Well hello Ms. Bell, and Ms. Aoife what a nice surprise! But there is no use for you in this discussion so Smee won't you show her a nice little room." The nasty voice of Hook echoed at them. Tink attempted to hold onto the Music Fairy in vain. But in the end she was ripped out of the blonde's arms and shoved into the pudgy hands of the first mate, who walked off without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Aoife was practically shaking with fear as they reached the end of the ship and started to head down to the brig. It was dark and damp and you faintly here some ones delirious muttering from atop the stair case. Smee kept a firm grip on her before placing her on a table, where he soon left after a small apology. Aoife was confused; she could just fly out, no tricks to that trade. Why though? She soon found her answer when another hand stretched out and held her body to the table, a large man with tattoos came for with a pair of tweezers. The brunette screamed but only soft soprano rang out. It wasn't long before she felt her wings gone and the golden ichor seep out of where the beautiful pennons gone.<p>

Aoife let out soft sobs at her lost but the moment was short lived as she was literally thrown into one of the cells, the one with the delirious muttering. She stood up slightly wobbly as she tried to gain her balance, and headed over to the crouched figure in the corner, very wary.

"And to become rich the step-mother cut off her own daughters heel and big toe…there once was a beautiful girl…who never got her way… her way…cut off…" And so forth the ranting continued. The music fairy gently went over and moved the blankets away from the humans face and was horribly taken aback when she saw it was her human. Her Alice. What did Hook do to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Hey so this is a long-ish chapter! Again if you saw my earlier note! If not look on my other stories it should still be up there but I figured I would update this one first! Since it was my first fanfic and I have the most fans! I love you all! SERIOUSLY THIS IS ONE OF MY FAOVRITE SONGS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! ALSO EVERYTIME I HEAR IT I THINK OF "THE WALKING DEAD"!<strong>

**Song: I Can Feel A Hot One **

**Album: Mean Everything To Nothing **

**Artist: Manchester Orchestra **


	12. Lies, Betrayal, and Waking Up

**Anna: Hey guys! So here's a new chapter! To be completely honest with you all, I am lacking a lot of inspiration… and the fact that school just started. So everything is really hectic, but I will try to meet demand! All I ask for in return is a little feed back! C'mon show the Authoress some love?! So enough about my life and let's get on to what you all really came here for.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"And she was always hoping to someday leave the mountain<strong>

** Domestic chores and children, the **

** Darkness of the winter**

** Painting all those mermaids wandering the to the sea shore **

** She wanted him to follow but his heart is with the hill-side..."**

** ~ Alela Diane **_**'The Ocean'**_

* * *

><p>"Alice hey! Alice I need you to snap out of it! The others are in danger!" Aoife shouted into the blonde's ear, her desperate pleas rang upon deaf ears. Alice was too far stuck in her dream land. The small fairy sighed and sat down in defeat, this was not going well for her. Aoife's back was soar from the previous torture she had endured and she dearly missed her wings. If she had her wings she could've flown away to get Peter and warn everyone, but now, she felt so drained… Caillech and Naimh must've been worried sick for her and Alice. Small tears fell down the young fairy's face; how was Tink? She didn't know. But now she knew about Alice and was horrified at what Hook had done. Walking toward the girl on unsteady legs Aoife at down and fell over onto her side. Curling into the heat source beside her Aoife fell into a fitful restless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Tink sat on top of the candle stick that stood a top of the piano. Hook smiled at her and took a seat, rather elegantly for a pirate, and began to play the instrument in front of him.<p>

"Yes, Ms. Bell, Captain Hook admits his defeat. Tomorrow I leave the island never to return." Hook said his voice faking mock hurt. The man pushed his face toward Tink, but she just turned away.

_Who did this man think he was? Kidnapping he friend, and perhaps he had something to do with Alice's disappearance as well. And he thinks he has room to bargain? Ha! _Tink thought as her enemy kept going on and on about how "he is a changed man."

Smee entered the cabin sporting a bottle of whiskey. "I-I am s-so glad to he-hear that Captain! I-I'll go tell the crew!" Smee said drunkenly but had made no move to actually go and tell the others aboard the ship. Hook trying to be convincing and ignored his first mates actions.

"And that's why I asked you over, my dear, to tell Peter. That I bare him no ill will." Tink snorted in disbelief. "Oh, Pan has his faults to be sure. Bringing that Wendy –even Alice- to the island." Tinks face softened considerably. She was still sore on that subject, and was now at the point of listening; much to Hooks pleasure. "For instance, dangerous business has been floating around. Why rumor has it that already, Wendy has come between you and Peter."

Tink nodded, she could feel sadness bubble up in her stomach. Why would he let some girl he just met come between them?! She had raised him! Been there for him through thick and thin! Only to what? Be thrown out like a broken toy! Tink wanted Wendy gone, and as she thought these warm tears dribbled down her chin. Hook tutted, and handed her a cloth.

"Oh now, now. No need for tears. But I guess this means the rumors are true! Oh, Smee! The way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life then casting her aside….like an old glove." Hook said dramatically, throwing himself toward Smee as if he was the old glove being cast aside.

"I-It's a b-bloomin' shame! –hiccup-"

"But we can't judge Peter too harshly can we? It's that Wendy who's to blame. We must save the lad from this succubus! Oh but how! We have to sail in the morning!" Smee nodded along with Hook, "I got it! Smee! We'll shanghai Wendy!"

"Shanghai Wendy, Captain?"

"Take her to sea with us; with her gone Pan will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come Smee. We must leave immediately, surround Peters home…." Tink sat quiet throughout this exchange. While internally she was having a battle of morals.

"But Captain, we don't know where Peter Pan lives." The first mate said disheartened.

"Great Scott, you're right Smee!" Tink seemed to have let the little devil when, as she began jumping up and down trying to get the two men's attention. "My dear! Thank you, here is the map, please show us the way!" Tink nodded and looked at the map of Never Land. She flew up and daintily dipped her green shoes into the ink well.

"Start at Peg leg point," Smee said.

"Forty paces west of Blind man's bluff." Hook kept reading, he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Blind man's bluff…" Smee repeated in a daze.

"Yes, yes. Hop, skip and jump across C-Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, and three..." Tink stopped. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!..." Tink looked at him in disbelief, "I mean. Please continue my dear. I mustn't harm Peter?"

Tink nodded.

"Madam, Captain Hook gives his word. Not to lay a finger… or hook on Peter Pan." Tink showed sign of relief and marked an 'X' on the map. "ah, Hangman's tree. So that's the entrance to his hiding place. Thank you my dear. You've been most helpful." And with that said Hook let a smirk drop onto his once 'caring' face. Grabbing Tink roughly he shoved her into a glass lamp.

* * *

><p>"Smee, take her down to the brig with the other fairy, and Ms. Alice." Smee nodded, and scampered away.<p>

"Now you're mine Pan and this time there is no one to get in the way."

Smee set the glass lamp down gently on the cot, doing his best to ignore the small girl curled up in the corner of the room muttering to herself.

"Sorry Ms. Bell, Ms. Aoife, and Ms. Alice I'm just following orders." And with that the pudgy man left. Tinks eyes roamed her new surroundings. And sure enough they landed on her friend and the other human girl in Never Land.

"Aoife! Is that you?! What happened to Alice?" Tink said as loud as she could because of the glass that incased her.

"It's me Tink and I don't know! I came here and she was just like this," the other fairy said sadly stroking her humans' cheek. Tink nodded sadly, feeling guilty that she had just ratted the others out. Then she noticed something.

"Aoife, what happened to your wings?"

"They took them, ripped them off. And what they did to Alice I don't know they did something bad though."

"We need a way out of here! Hook is going to hurt Peter and the others."

"How did he figure out where the hideout is?"

"I-I may have told him, I am so sorry! I just couldn't help myself.!"

"Oh, Tink…" Aoife muttered sadly, she thought her friend was better than that.

"Please Aoife! I am so sorry but I need to help Peter and the others!" Aoife sighed and slowly walked over to the cot. It was harder and took longer than it seemed since she was still trying to get used to walking when her wings she used for balance were stripped away.

* * *

><p><strong>(ALICE)<strong>

** "And she cut off the wicked girl's heel and big toe, then, rammed it into the shoe! And the evil step sister and the prince lived happily ever after. Leaving the poor Cinderella to be a hand servant for the rest of her days." Alice finished. The pale children with glazed eyes clapped for her. **

"**CHILDREN!" a loud voice rang. And all the pale ones began to run around the room hopping into an open bed. **

"**Wait, what's going on?" Alice asked. One of the small glassy eyed boys stopped and grabbed her hand.**

"**It's the Missus; if she sees us up she'll surely bleach us again. Hurry into a bed!" he said pushing the blonde onto a cot and covered her with the grey sheets. Peeking out of the covers she could see the last of the kids scramble into the cots pulling the silky linens over themselves.**

"**CHILDREN! I hope you all are in bed! I would hate to punish you this late…" the scratchy voice called getting closer to the door. Alice shut her eyes quickly, she could feel a hot presence above her. "Children should not be up this late." The voice said again before moving on. Alice was so still and quiet she thought that her heart beat would've given her away. **

**It felt like forever before the scary presence was gone. But she was finally assured by one of the ghost like children coming up and gently pulling her. **

"**C'mon, she's gone now. Nothing can hurt you. We won't let them." Alice nodded and followed them back to the rocking chair. **

"**Is everyone here?" she asked, the children nodded amongst one another, but one said no. A dozen little pale heads turned toward one of their brethren.**

"**Who's not here?"**

"**Emmie," the name was greeted with a dozen or more hisses. As if saying the name was proclaiming that you worshipped the devil himself.**

"**Who's Emmie?" the story teller asked in curiosity. **

"**She is the one who doesn't bleach…" one child said.**

"**The one who sees the color…"**

"**The cure…"**

"**The one who can take you away…"**

"**AND WE WON'T LET HER!" they all yelled startling the girl. Suddenly these kids didn't seem so friendly, no now they managed to act like how they looked. Scary.**

**Knock **

**Knock.**

** The bleached children hissed at the door, as it opened. A small three year old with light brown hair entered. She was a bold stain on this white world. The tiny girls wide amber eyes scanned the area and landed on Alice. **

"**The one who won't bleach…" they hissed, as the girl walked pass them to Alice. **

"**The one who sees color…" they were repeating what they had said earlier as the girl kept getting closer to the blonde. And finally Emmie stopped right in front of Alice.**

"**Alice you need to wake up, you need to remember… you can't keep living in this dream." The three year old said. Alice was confused, she knew this was a dream, she didn't need to be told that. Suddenly Emmie began to flicker forms. Changing between a three year old and a thirteen year old. **

"**Please Alice wake up. They need you! I need you, I write to you all the time. Remember? My name? it's Emmaline. And do you remember yours? if so tell me!"**

"**M-My name is Alice..." a small smile crept onto the flickering girls lips, and the bleached children began to scream. Alice was waking up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Ok so I know this is an abrupt stop and a cliffy! But I hope to have another chapter up soon! And look almost 2k of words that were just story! So I hope that makes up for my tardiness!<strong>

**Song: The Ocean **

**Album: To Be Still **

**Artist: Alela Diane**

**Anna: PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Peter Pan.**


	13. Mothers, Comfort, and Being strong

**Anna: HEY! So a big thank you to all of you who read and faved! But a HUGE thanks to:**

**ButtKickin'Brandy! : Thank you sooo much! You have no idea how hard I try to please you guys! So the feedback really helped. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>The weak will fall, but the strong will remain and never go under!"<strong>

**~ Anne Frank, **_**The Dairy of a Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Alice felt rejuvenated as she opened her eyes. Sitting up she noticed a small being attempting to climb up her cot on the other side of her and another glowing person trapped in a lamp holder.<p>

"_Alice! You're up! Please help us, Peter and the others are in danger!" _ Tink yelled to the now fully awake girl. Moving to stand, Alice reached her hand out and took a hold of the prison the tinker fairy was held in. Aoife was staring now, but let a small soft smile pull at her lips. This was Alice, her Alice; the once strong girl was back. Alice quickly opened the door and Tink zoomed out shouting at them that she'll return with help.

"Aoife, what happened to your wings?" the blonde human asked bending down to her fairies height. The small being, for the first time, cried her little heart out. Alice gently picked up fairy and gave her a gentle hug. "Shh, Shh… you don't have to tell me."

"_They c-cut them off, Alice I am so glad you're back! I thought you would never be the same!" _the brunette cried and grabbed a hold of her human's clothes. Alice frowned _'Hook you bastard when I get out of here first I'm gonna shave the mustache and then cut your man parts off and feed them to the crocodile one by one!'_ Alice thought darkly as she patted Aoife's back with her pointer finger.

* * *

><p>Peter and the boys were dancing their way back to Hangman's tree, singing all the while. Peter stopped and turned to his lost boys.<p>

"Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves. How." His little minions put up one hand each and belted out:

"How!" along with the two off key darling boys. Peter walked in and noticed Wendy, a smile displayed on his face.

"Big chief greets Little mother. How." Wendy simply looked at him, her face scrunched in displeasure.

"Ugh," She said not giving into his little charade. Peter hopped towards her hovering in front of her face.

"Oh Wendy, is that all you have to say? Everyone thinks I'm wonderful!" his over excited attitude made her feel even more bitter to the only other girls that inhabited this island with him.

"Especially Tiger Lily and Alice huh?" she scoffed and turned away from the fifteen year old. Facing her brothers she desperately tried to get their attention.

"Tiger Lily? Alice?" Peter repeated in confusion, what did they have to do with the way Wendy was acting?

"John, Michael. Please take off that ridiculous war paint and get ready for bed." Wendy said taking some of the animal skin blankets and making a cozy spot for them.

"Bed?" John asked, he never thought that Wendy would act so grown up.

"Brave no sleep. Go for days without out sleep!" Michael said backing up the other boy's protests. Wendy pouted but did not stop with her chore.

"But boys we're going to go home in the morning." She tried to reason with them.

"Home?" John repeated more confused than the last time. He did not want to go home! This was too much fun!

"And—"Wendy started but was immediately cut off by her youngest brother.

"B-But Wendy I don't want to go home!" Michael whined, Peter flew in front of the two boys and crossed his arms.

"No go home. Stay man moons, have heap big time!" Peter said trying to convince the eldest darling that she really didn't want to go.

"Now Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical about this!" Peter would have none of that. What made this girl want to go home? She begged him to come here so she wouldn't have to grow up and now all she wanted to do was boss people around like an adult. Huffing Peter said:

"Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" and stomped into the other room that was hidden by the skin of a bear.

Wendy's frown deepened even further as she muttered to herself. "Oh for goodness sake!" before straightening up and talking to her youngest brothers.

"Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like savages?" Michael stopped waving his tomahawk and John stopped dancing around the drums. Both took a look around at the chaos the lost boys were doing, but they were having fun.

"Of course…" they said. Wendy tutted in disapproval and began cleaning off the youngest of her siblings.

"But you can't. you need a mother, we all do." She said gently buttoning up his footie pj's.

"Aren't you are mother?"

"Why, Michael, of course not! Tell me you haven't forgotten our real mother!" What was happening to her brothers they were acting like they never knew their mother! Slowly all the other lost boys began to listen in on their conversation.

"Did she have silky ears and a fur coat?"

"No, Michael that was Nana, though mother owned a fur coat."

"I think I had a mother once!" Curly said causing the twins to ask what she was like. "I-I don't remember," he said sadly.

"Well my mother was a white rat!" Slightly called, causing Nibs to hit him upside the head.

"That's not a mother you idiot! That's a pet!"

"How about this I'll tell you what a mother is!" Wendy pronounced, trying to be a peace maker.

"YEAH! TELL US! PLEASE WENDY!" they all shouted at her. Taking a seat on one of the beds (Alice') she began to explain to them what a mother is.

"Well, A mother, a real mother that is. Is the most wonderful person in the world! She the angel voice… that bids you good night kisses your cheek and whispers 'good night'." And continued to sing about a mother and what she is.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in the other room pouting to himself that they wanted to leave. But as Wendy was singing he couldn't help but see how some of the lyrics portrayed Alice. Breaking the arrow he had in his he threw it down to the ground. Where was Alice? It wasn't like her to not be here. Peter moved from his spot on the stool to have a peak at the scene in the other room as Wendy was finishing up her lullaby.<p>

"I wanna go home and see my mother!" the five year old Darling cried into Wendy's chest.

"Yes, Michael we will." She said soothingly. John hopped down from the bed post he was sitting on and shoved his umbrella in the air with a mighty proclamation.

"I propose that we leave for home at once!" that got all the Lost Boys wired up.

"Can we go to? Please Wendy!" they begged her.

"All right boys, all right! I am sure mother would be glad to have you! Uh, that is if Peter doesn't mind…" she exclaimed loudly so the ease dropping boy would get the message.

"Go on! GO back and grow up! But I'm warning you; once you're grown up you can never come back to Never Land! Never!" he shouted at them. Before stomping back into his room. He flopped down on his hammock with ease.

"They'll be back..." he told himself as reassurance and began to play his pan flute. Where was Alice to comfort him when he needed it?

* * *

><p>Hook smiled as Wendy came out of the tree and instantly bagged her.<p>

"Take them to the ship." He commanded his crew before turning to Smee and asking for the bomb.

"B-But Captain wouldn't it be more human-like to just slit his throat?"

"Aye, but I gave my word to Ms. Bell and a captain never breaks his promise." Hook explained to his first mate. Before lowering the present box into one of the many openings in Hangman's tree.

"Hope you enjoy your present Peter." Hook said laughing before following his crew back to the _Jolly Rodger_.

* * *

><p>Alice could hear the celebrating above deck, and it did not make her a happy captive. Aoife was silent and trying to formulate a plan.<p>

"Hey, Aoife. If I were to slip you through the bars do you think you could make it to top deck and come back down to report everything to me?" Alice asked, standing up and moving to the door. The bars on this door were positioned three feet off the ground so Aoife wouldn't be able to reach.

"_Yes, I think so! I've gotten pretty used to walking now." _ The fae told her. Slowly Alice moved her fairy down and through the bars. Taking extra care to not drop the fairy.

"_Ok I'm good I'll be right back! Don't worry!" _ and with that Alice was left alone in her thoughts.

"Emmie who were you? And where are you?" Alice said out loud to herself. The connection to the girl felt sisterly almost motherly. But the person she needed most right now was Peter; she just wanted to feel his presence again.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Ok so this story is almost done! Yay! But if you want a sequel either PM or tell me in the reviews! The only reason this chapter's so short is because we have the grand finale chapter either next or the one after. Please let me know your thoughts. I don't own Peter Pan. <strong>

**Song: Counting Stars**

**Album: Native **

**Artist: OneRepublic**


	14. Voting

**OK, so who's excited for the last few chapters?! I know I am. I got requests for a sequel, so there will most likely be one. Now being the nice person I am, I decided to let YOU my amazing readers and reviewers in on a special treat.**

**I AM GOING TO LET YOU VOTE ON IF YOU WANT THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS IN ALICE'S POINT OF VEIW AND HOW YOU THINK PETER SHOULD FIND OUT ABOUT HER PROBLEM, and wait there's more: IF THEIR RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BEGIN NOW OR IN THE SEQUEL!**

**Rules are simple, submit your idea via PM message or in the reviews. And STALK me. I made an instagram so now you can see follow me there if you want.**

**I am Sarcastic_Pandas or on my Quotev Anna the Viking XD. **

**Have a nice day and please let me know!**

**~Anna **


	15. Stones, Kisses, and Goodbyes

**Anna: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long… long… long time! I was just caught up in this horrible thing called the real world… I think we ALL know how much life is a bitch. Any who here's the LAST CHAPTER! And I decided on a sequel.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams,<strong>

**Cause recently mine have been tearing my seems.**

**I sit alone this winter clarity which clouds my mind."**

_**'Thistle & Weeds' **_**Mumford & Sons**

* * *

><p>Alice sat there for what felt like an eternity, Aoife hadn't come back yet; and what sounded like a battle had begun from the decks above. Tink noticed the distressed girl and placed a small comforting hand on her pale cheek. Thankfully both females were pulled from there depressed thoughts, as a set of small thumps sounded from the brigs hallway. Someone was coming.<p>

"Alice?" A small timid voice called out. Wendy. Slowly Alice peaked over the bars on her cell door.

"Wendy!" the girl whisper-yelled, successfully catching the younger girls attention. The brunette turned and gasped, running toward the cell.

"Alice, what're you doing in there?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, focus! I'll tell you later, right now I need you to find the keys! Hurry!" Alice called, from the inside of her prison. Wendy gave a small grunt of acknowledgment, and the sound of rustling began.

"_Hurry!"_ Tink yelled, Alice glanced at the fairy.

"Y'know she can't understand you right?" Tink nodded, and sat back down.

"_Hey, Alice grab the lantern,"_ the fairy asked. Alice raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. And no sooner she heard Wendy's excited voice give out a 'yes'. Then the sound of the doors lock click. _Creak,_ the door swung open.

Wendy gave a small gasp at Alice's ragged attire and her small injuries, "Are you OK?". Alice gave a slight nod and followed the girl out into the hallway. And as their luck would have it one of Hooks men appeared.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"He yelled before charging at the two girls. Alice pushed Wendy aside, while moving herself. The man barreled past them, and Alice raised the lantern and smashed it into his skull. Wendy winced in sympathy for the man, despite his murderous intent for the both of them. Alice looked at the girl and scowled.

"Stop doin' that," she told the brunette.

"Doing what?"

"Sympathizing with the pirates, their trying to kill you. And if you stop and say 'sorry' every time you hit one then you're going to die," the lost girl said as she bent down and undid the man's sword belt and removed two of his daggers. Wendy huffed.

"I don't see what wrong with being nice, maybe if you or Tink tried it every once in a while Peter and the lost boys would like you too," Alice turned toward the girl and whipped her 'new' dagger to her throat. Wendy took a step back.

"Listen, I don't care if you don't like me but at the moment you need to buck up and forget all that proper stuff you learned before, and take this sword and fight some damn pirates! Got that girl?!" Wendy nodded taking the sword from Alice, "Good, let's go and fight some God Damn pirates."

* * *

><p>Peter grunted at the force exerted, Hook was definitely not showing any mercy.<p>

"What's wrong boy? Giving up already?" Hook taunted, a malicious grin spread on his face. Peter scowled at the man.

"NO! I never give up you should know this you old codfish,"

"Don't call me a codfish you insolent brat!" he yelled pushing hard on his sword to send Peter flying away from their previous locked position. The young boy flipped and landed on the mast of the ship; the lost boys helping fend off Hooks men. "Why don't you fight like a man and not use your powers? Or are you too scared?" Peters frown deepened even further.

"PETER don't!" he heard a familiar voice shout to him, turning his head he saw Alice and Wendy fighting back-to-back . His eyes brightened when he saw her, even in her haggard state. Momentarily forgetting his battle with Hook he flew down and engulfed the small blonde in a hug as she defeated the random pirate.

"Alice, where have you been?! We were all worried!" He said holding her tight, Alice snorted into his shirt. Her face scrunched into his chest making it hard to breathe.

"Why dear Peter, Alice has been her with me," the oh-so sickening voice of Hook said calmly walking toward them. Alice shrunk behind the immortal boy, holding his shirt with a small fist. Avoiding looking the pirate captain in the eye. Peter, though not fully understanding the situation, held out his dagger in order to protect the girl behind him.

"And what was she doing here Hook?" The rusty haired boy snarled at the red clad man.

"Nothing much, just a little _chat_ right dear Alice?" the girl said nothing and pressed herself closer into Peters back. The 15 year old growled again, this time lunging for the captain. The two exchanged lunges and parries until Peter began to fly in attempt to gain an upper hand.

"Enough of this, two can play this game Pan," Hook said snagging Caillech out of the air and shaking her over his head. Her gold Pixie dust coated his frame as he began to rise. Peter backed up, not prepared for his enemy to fly, "What's wrong Pan? Can't fight fair?" They fought till they reached the top of the mast, and Hook sent a harsh blow, effectively knocking Peter's dagger from his hand. Kicking the boy behind his knee, Peter fell onto one of the poles as Hook continued to advance.

Alice and the other children watched from the deck mortified at the change of events. Noticing the fallen dagger Alice dived for it, snatching up she held it tight to her chest as if it was a life line. She watched the two above her waiting for an opening, anything. THERE! While Hook was busy taunting Peter, Alice nearly rolled her eyes this man did far too much talking to effectively kill someone.

"PETER! CATCH!" she screamed at the top her already strained vocals, chucking the dagger as hard as she could. Thankfully, said male caught it as soon as the 'killing' blow was delivered. She cheered with the others as their leader got back up and continued to fight. Tootles jumped on her back, scrambling onto her shoulders to get a better view.

"Y'know what you are Hook?" Peter jeered, "A _Codfish_."

"A CODFISH! A CODFISH! A CODFISH!" the lost boys chanted in union. Hook turned red in humiliation, he tried to stop the shouting by saying he wasn't but his denial was drowned out by the children's voices. With new found strength the lost boys managed to chase the remaining pirates into the life boat. Niamh, flew up to the blonde and whispered into her ear, Alice had to fight off smirk.

"Hey Hook! I heard you like crocodiles, well we got one just for you!" she said as the man began to float down due the loss of 'happy thoughts'. And true to her words the crocodile showed up snagging Hooks pant leg. Dragging him down, he did however manage to escape and he and his crew fled on their life boat.

Everyone cheered at their victory. Peter crowed from his elevated position; Wendy spoke up practically ruining everyone's mood. "Peter we still do have to go home," she said, looking down. Alice's gaze softened slightly, she could tell the younger girl wanted to stay but she knew that she was only hurting her family if she and her brothers stayed. They all turned to their leader he nodded, no longer upset.

"Alright men! To your stations you heard the lady, to London!" The three fairies that could fly circled the ship sprinkling pixie dust. The ship rose in the air and set off for earth.

London was different then Alice expected. Well, what she kind-of remembered. The streets were now lined with better lamps and automobiles were abundant. She sighed resting her tired head on the railing, letting dainty fingers glide through clouds. The air shifted behind her, telling her of a presence; turning her head slightly she noticed it was Peter.

" 'Ello Peter, what can I do for ya?" he didn't say anything, jus moved closer, wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and rested his head near hers.

"Do you miss it?" he asked, not really wanting her to answer, "If you do you can go with Wendy I won't be mad I promise."

"Peter, I hardly remember this place, 'sides I'd miss you and the lost boys too much." Alice said smiling at him, his tanned face flushed slightly.

"Were here!" Wendy's voice shouted as the ship came to a halt outside one of the millions of town houses. She gave all the lost boys a hug goodbye, walking slowly over to Alice and Peter. She stuck a hand out her hand in truce the older girl. Alice shook her head, grabbing her hand she pulled Wendy into a hug and whispered.

"If you ever need me, I'll be there, just don't forget us… don't stop believing even if you get old and wrinkly." Wendy nodded, smiling as she hugged her back with a sincere 'I will'. Untangling themselves, Wendy gave Peter a hug. Both exchanging words.

"C'mon John, Michael lets go home," and with that all three Darlings walked into their open nursery window, shouting for their mother. Alice noticed the next house over and saw a note sticking from the window. Cautiously she floated over to the window picking up the note.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alice,<em>

_I don't know why I keep leaving these but they make me feel better, I think I've come to terms with the fact that you've probably died. But these letters are sort of a stress reliever, and I don't know anyone else that listens better than you. So please answer me at least once, show me you're listening to me in heaven. And Nathaniel' and I's marriage is set to when were 20. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I wish to an adult sooner but also to stay a child, I don't want to lose that innocence, if you understand. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Emmaline Fauster (your sister)_

* * *

><p>Alice smiled, this was the Emmaline in her dreams; the one who kept her grounded in a nightmare. Her sister though not by blood. Pushing her sister's window open she grabbed a quill and in sloppy, large letters, she wrote at the bottom of the letter:<p>

**I'm listening**

**~ ALICE**

* * *

><p>Smiling she grabbed a small stone on a chain from her jumpsuit pocket, placing it and the note onto her bed side table. Glancing at the child sleeping in the bed next to her. Silently she glided out of the house and back onto the sailing ship.<p>

"Where'd you go?" Peter asked.

"I saw a bird and decided to chase after it," she lied smoothly, standing next to him; away from the others who were sleeping.

"What'd Hook do to you?" He asked gently while grabbing her hand. Alice looked away.

"Nothing Peter just held me prisoner." He knew she was lying, but didn't press any further into the matter he didn't want to upset her. Alice felt the tears sting the back of her eyes, she blinked them away, gripping his larger hand. She faced him and pulled him into hug, burrowing her head into his chest. He hugged back resting his head on hers. She pulled away first with a yawn causing Peter to laugh a little.

"Get to sleep, Alice I'll stay up." She nodded pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, before darting off with a blush on her cheeks. Peter flushed and pressed a hand to where she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Emmaline stood at the church entrance, a happy smile plastered on her face. Her wedding dress flared out around her making her feel extra beautiful; the necklace Alice left all those years ago clasped around her neck, glistening in the sun.

"Are you ready honey?" her father asked taking her lame arm in his. She nodded giddy. And slowly the church doors opened and they began their slow decent toward the altar. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached Nathaniel who took her from her father and held her hands. Both adults staring at each other with all the love in the world.

"And you may now kiss your bride." The priest ended, letting the two seal their love with a kiss. Emmaline felt as if she was on top of the world, she pulled back and looked into the audience. In the back was a small somewhat dirty girl, with vanadium eyes and blonde hair, who no one seemed to notice. The girl smiled at them and waved, making motion to Emmaline' necklace. The woman at the altar with her new husband instantly knew who it was. Alice. She looked up at Nathaniel who noticed Alice too, they stared at each other and looked back to where she was, but she was gone. In her place a single acorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: and that's that! It's DONE… well until the sequel. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the prologue to the sequel!<strong>

**Comment and tell me what you think, AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Song: Thistle & Weeds**

**Album: Sigh No More**

**Artist: Mumford & Sons **


End file.
